When life turns 'round
by Maika'i
Summary: What happens when two girls from our world get sucked into DBZ land by a vortex? Caos? Alex and Hanna. They live in Cali. beside the beach. What will become of them? Will they get along with the DBZ gang? R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

When life turns 'round  
  
  
  
.....CHULA VISTA, CALIFORNIA......  
  
" It is a beautiful, sunny day in Cali. Great day for the beach. High for today is 98 and the low would be 89. Next on Coast to Coast, What can you do to prevent hearing loss." The newscaster said, overly excited. " Turning you off, would be one way." Alex, a thirteen year old tomboy turned off the tv. " Come on, Al. Come to the beach with me." Alex's bestfriend, Hanna, said, putting on her two piece briteny-like bathing suit. " Why? I mean, you put on these bathing suits, that make you look like a slut, which to make things worse, you have guys looking at you all the time, with thier eyes bugged out, and their mouths hung low."Alex said getting up from the chair she was sitting in. " Alex, you make it sound like a bad thing." " Hanna! It is a bad thing when guys look at you like a walking billboard for sluts-r-us." " Oh, it isn't that bad. Maybe we'll see Cody.....hmm.. Wanna go know??" Hanna said, remember her tomboy friend had a crush on a boy named Cody. "Hanna, I don't like him like that." " Come on, You know you like him. You don't have to wear that blue one. Wear that black one you have.. You know, the tank-inee." " Ok. Lemme put it on. Then I'll grab my towel." Alex, walked upstairs to her room, and got her bathing suit out, and put it on. She grabbed a towel. Hanna decided she was taking so long, so she walked up, to see what was taking sooo long. " Alex, are you sure this isn't Reese's room?" Hanna said, looking at all the fighting stuff around Alex's room. " I mean, fighting gis..... wrist bands....Tae-bo." " What? So, I like fighting. I could beat that stupid Summer's butt from here to mercury and back." " Well, come on. " " ok, ok. I'm ready." " Great. See I told you, that it would look great with your hair!" Hanna said, dragging Alex out the back door, down to the beach. Alex, had dark brown eyes, black hair with red highlights. Hanna, had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, with a few streaks of blue in her hair. Alex was about 5'10 and Hanna was 5'7. Just a few feet from the door, Alex forgot to write her parents a note. " Hanna, be right back." Alex ran into her beach house, in to the kitchen. She wrote her mom and dad a note telling them where she was, and that Hanna was over. " Ok, let's go. I'm ready to get in the water, is it hot out herre!"" Ok, let's go. Sandy and Anna are waiting for us. " Ok, Sandy needs to give me back my Linkin Park cd." Then the girls ran down to the beach. " Hey guys!" Sandy called over the girls. " hey Girl!" Hanna yelled out. " Hey." Alex said. " Did Sam come with ya'll." Alex said, looking for her other best friend. " Yeah, he just went to get some drinks." Anna said, laying down her towel. " ok." Then Alex and Hanna laid down their towels, and put on sun screen. " Hey Alex, Hanna, Sandy, and Anna." A brown headed boy with blond highlights came up to the group. " Hey Cody." Alex, and the rest said.  
  
Sam had came back from getting the drinks. " Hey Al. Volleyball?" Sam said, laying down his beach towel. " Hey Cody." Sam said noticing the other boy. " Sure Sam. You're going down." " Schyeah right. You're on." " Bring it on." Then Sam and Alex set up for Volleyball. " Hanna, join?" Alex asked her sunbathing friend. " Naw... I'm gonna catch some rays." Hanna said, grabbing her sunglasses. Cody on the other hand, was flirting with Sandy, but Alex did not notice. ( an: or their would be a WWF smackdown) " yeah, your eyes are preety, like crystal lakes." Cody said to Sandy. " Really?" " Yeah, would youse like to go to Mac's Diner with me tomarrow night?" Cody asked the hearstruck Sandy. " Yeah, I'd love to!" " Ok, meet me at The Pier. Tomarrow night." " Ok." Then Cody walked off to be with his friends. " Did you see what just happened?!" Sandy said, excitedly to Anna and Hanna. " Yeah, you just got asked out by the most popular guy at Jackson middle!" Anna said, Hanna who was not much attention just said a ' yeah, yeah.' then turned over. Alex had noticed the commotion due to she was kicking Sam's butt. " Ok, Ok! I give up. I can't win." Sam said, exhaustedly. " No one can win agianst me!!!" Alex said a pose. Then she turned around and saw Sandy daydreaming. While Sam was sitting down, catching his breath. " What's so daydreamy, Sandy?" Alex said, sitting down. " I just got asked out by CODY!" Alex about choked on her drink. " Cody S-Simoneaux?!" Alex said, fearing the worst. " Yeah! Isn't he dreamy?" " Yeah, whatever." Alex said, totally angry with her ' friend '. " Hanna. I'm gonna go home now." Alex said, getting up. "What's wrong Al?" Sam asked. " Oh, It just got a little crowded." Alex said, glaring at Sandy, but she didn't notice. " Ok, Alex. Don't forget I'm spending the night." Hanna said. " Ok, I'll tell mom and dad. See you later guys." Then Alex ran up to her house, with tears in her eyes. " I'm gonna go see what's wrong." Sam said, grabbing his towel. " Ok, see ya Sam." Anna said. Then Sam ran up to see what was wrong with Alex.  
  
Alex opened the door and threw down her stuff and ran to her room. Sam was right behind her. Alex didn't even close her door and started crying. " I HATE THAT SANDY!" Alex screamed. " I wish I had anouther life!" She screamed agian. Sam noticed her stuff and walked up to her room. " Alex?" SAm asked as he walked through the hallway. Then he noticed her crying. " Al. What's wrong?" " Sandy. That's what's wrong!" Alex said. " Oh, The Cody deal." " Yeah." " Don't worry about it. He's just some stuck up jock." " Yeah. Hey, want some popcorn. I'm missing Spongebob." " Can't live without that sponge." "Yeah, come on. I'll call mom and tell her your over." " Ok." Then the two walked down stairs..  
  
" Hanna, what was wrong with Alex? I told her I'm going on a date with Cody and she left." " did you say Cody?" " Yeah, why?" " Oh, God. I gotta go." Then Hanna got her stuff and ran to Alex's. " Alex?" " Yeah, in here Hanna." Alex said. " Oh, hey Sam. OOOO! Spongebob!" " Yeah, have some popcorn." " k" Then they started watch Spongebob, and singing the theme song. " OOOOOO! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS! Spongy, yellow and porous as he? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Nautical nonsense be someting you wish? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Then jump on the deck and flop like a fish! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! ect...." Hanna and Alex sang along, Sam just looked at them like they were scychos.  
  
.......SATAN CITY, JAPAN...... DRAGONBALL Z UNIVERSE........  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! There was a knock on the door and Trunks got up from watching a television show to get it. " I got it mum!" " Ok, dear." Trunks opened the door to be greeted by a spicky haired boy and a shorter girl, both had ebony hair. " Hey, Goten. Hey Pan." " Sup,. dude." " Hey Trunks." " Hey wanna spar?" Goten asked. " Sure, I'll be out there in a sec." " Ok." Then Goten ran outside. " Um, Pan... could I ask you something?" " Sure." " Well, I've known you all my life and you know that.... I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend." " That's soo sweet. But, I'm sorry Trunks. I don't feel the same way about you. I am really sorry, but I can't help the way I feel." " Oh, ok. That's fine." " Are you sure?" " Yeah, maybe a bit sad, but just fine!" Trunks said, witha smile." Still best friends?" Pan said, hoping she hadn't ruined thier friendship. " Sure Panny. We'll never not be friends." " Great! I'm gonna go see what Bra is up to." " Ok." Then Pan ran upstairs. ' Well, not the way I expected it. But, no use crying over it. It wasn't meant to be and that's, that. Anyways, she was going to ask out that James dude. Hope she finds happyness. I'll always have a place for you Panny.' Trunks thought then went outside. He knew he didn't have a chance, but decided to go with it anyways. " Soo, What did she say?" Goten asked, knowing what Trunks was doing. " Oh, she said no." " Oh, sorry dude. " " Hey, That's ok Goten. It wasn't meant to be." " Well, I guess your right. Let's spar. " " Ok." Then the two got in position. While this was going on Bulma was having her own fight..  
  
" VEGETA! It's not going to hurt. Just try it once!" Bulma pleaded with her husband. "Woman! It dosn't even look edible!" Vegeta, cringed at the food set before him. " you said you wanted lunch, and I gave it to you!" " This isn't lunch! It's clog cleaner!" " VEGETA! MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD!" " Then you eat it!" " FINE I WILL!" Bulma then got a fork, and took a big mouth full of the concocktion. She immidediatly spit it out. " YUCK!" " See, I told you, Woman. " " Yes, Vegeta. You told me. Now take out?" " Why not. Can't be as bad as your cooking." Vegeta. I heard that." Then she called The Pizza Shack for some take out pizza.  
  
" Bra, it's me.. Can I come in?" Pan knocked on Bra's door. " Yeah." Then Pan opened the door. " Hey Maron!" Pan said. " So, what do you wanna do?" Pan asked. " I dunno. we're bored." Bra said, Maron nodded in agreement. " Oh! I'll tell you what happened before I came up here." Pan said, knowing the two girls loved gossip. " Oh, goody!" Bra and Maron squealed. " Well, we came and Trunks opened the door. Goten asked to spar and Trunks say he would, that he'd be out there in a sec." Pan paused to see the reaction of Maron and Bra. " WELL!?" Both girls asked impatientially. " Well, right before I went upstairs, Trunks stopped me, wanting to ask me something." " Ooooooo.. I like this." Bra said. Then pan continued. " He told me that he knew me all my life and all that. And he asked me to be his girlfriend." Pan stopped, and looked at Bra and Maron. Both girls squealed. "Sooo, What did you say Pan?" Maron asked, her eyes twinkling in excitment. " I told him that was sweet but I didn't feel that way about him. He was a little disapointed but, I asked him Still best friends? And he said sure." " Oh, he must be a bit down." " Yeah, but he'll get over it. It wasn't meant to be." " Yeah. your right. Oh! Lemme tell you what John told me!" Maron said, all three girls, deeply in gossiping. " What?!" PAn and Bra asked. " Pan, you actually wanna gossip? I thought you were a tomboy?" " Well, I am. I like to hear about gossip. I wanna hear who I can humiliate...." Then pan laughed demonically and Maron continued. " Well, he said that Julie said that Carl said that Jimmy said that Killy said that Jake said that he liked Bra!" Maron squealed. " That's all?" Pan said, dully. " He said he liked me?!" Bra asked. She had a crush on this Jake for sometime. " Yep! Oh, I got something Pan would like." Maron continued, seeing the expression on Pan's face. " I heard, that during lunch friday. Jamie, you know from french class. He said that Kiko asked him out! Then he said no, she ran off, ran into the garbage bin and into the principal!!"Maron said. " HAH HA! I got some dirt on somebody!" Pan said then laughed. " Hey! Let's go to the arcade!" Pan said. " Sure, Well, let's go." Maron said. " Ok, but I am going to beat you this time Pan!" " Yeah right!" Then the three girls left for the arcade. ( a/n: They live only a few blocks away from it so they walked. oh.. Pan=13 Bra=13 Maron=14.......Trunks= 14 Goten=13 )  
  
" Ok, Trunks. I give. You beat me." Goten said, huffing for air. " HAHAAHAHA!" Trunks said, and helped up his friend. " Fair and square?" " Fair and square." " Hey, I'm hungry, you?" Trunks asked. Goten's stomach growled. " Well, there's your answer." " Come on, Mom bought some more food!" Then Trunks and Goten ran insde to get something to eat.  
  
.........BACK IN OUR WORLD....CHULA VISTA, CALIFORNIA......... Alex's parents have came home, Sam just left, due to his mom calling.( It is 6:00 pm here, while in DBZ universe it's only 1:00 pm)" Alex! Hanna! Supper is ready!" Alex's mom called downstairs. " Ok, mom!" Alex yelled downstairs. Then she and Hanna went down to eat. " What's for dinner mom?" Alex askd as she and Hanna sat down. " Oh, spagettie and meatballs, a salad and banana pudding for dessert." Alex's mom replied, setting down the food. " Oh, yummmy!" Alex said, as she put some on her plate. " Thank you for letting me spend the night Mrs. Lisa." Hanna said to Alex's mom. " No problem Hanna. YOu can spend the night anytime you like sweeite." Then Alex's mom and dad grabbed thier plates and started eating. During dinner an idea came to Hanna. " Alex, know what would be cool?" Hanna asked Alex, who was eating her spagettie. " Hm?" " If we were sucked up in somekind of vortex and sent to a different universe!" " Hey! That would be cool." Alex's mom and dad laughed. "What immaginations you two girls have." Alex's dad said, and chuckled. " What? It would be cool." Alex said, sipping her drink. " Yes, I guess it would be Al." Lisa Woodriff, alex's mom, said, as she got up and put her plate in the sink and got some dessert. " Yeah." Alex and Hanna said and started eating agian. They finished and grabbed some pudding and then put their plates in the sink. " That was good mom!" Alex said, getting up. " Yeah, that was delicious Mrs. Lisa. And Thank you." " You're welcome girls." " Mom we're going to go watch tv." " Ok, but don't get too close. You know what that does to your eyes." Yes." Then Alex and Hanna started walking to the livving room, but stopped when a bright light lit up the room. When it faded, there was a vortex type thing in the middle of the room. Hanna nad Alex gasped. " Oh god. Get away from there girls!" Alex's mom yelled as her husband was looking at the vortex with confusion. " Mom, we're trying, but we can't move!" Alex yelled, as the vortex was sucking them in. " ALEX!! HANNA!!" Her mom and dad yelled as both girls were being sucked in. Just before the were sucked in, Alex grabbed her favorite gi that was on the chair, while Hanna was screaming, trying to hold on to a chair. " Mom! Dad!! We can't get away from it!!" Then the vortex sucked up Alex and Hanna, then it disapeared. " ALLEXX!!!! HAANNNA!!!" Lisa screamed and fell to her knees crying. Alex's dad looked in disbelief. " Where'd they go?!" Jon( alex's dad) asked, frantically. " I don't know! Will we ever get them back!?" Lisa asked her husband crying. " I don't know dear. I don't know. All we can do is hope and pray. Should we call Debora and Frank, about Hanna?" " Yes, I guess we should." Lisa got up and dialed Hanna's number. She told Hanna's mother that she should come over, they have some important information. They had came over and Alex's mom and dad were explaining the whole.... vortex thing. " Oh God... Hanna. Can we get them back?" Debora asked Lisa. " Jon says he dosn't know." " Oh, god.... my baby!" Debora cried and started crying. " ALEX.... my little girl!!" Lisa then started. " Now, honey. Don't worry. We can't do anything. All we can do is wait." Frank told his wife. " Frank's right dear." Jon told his wife. " WAIT?! Wait?! My baby's just got sucked up in that thing, and you say WAIT?!" Lisa cried. " Yes. I know you are very worried, so am I but, there's nothing we can do." " Yes, you're right. All we can do is pray and wait." Lisa said, comforting her friend. " I can't belive this happend. But, you're right. There's nothign we can do." " Deb. Do you wanna stay for dessert? " Lisa said, trying to cheeer up her friend. " Why thank you. I'd love you Lisa. Thank you." Debora said, as Frank said his thank you and sat down. " It's no problem." Lisa then got some plates and gave everyone some pudding.  
  
.........THE STRANGE VORTEX THINGY....( dun, dun, dun) ( ^_^) " ALEX! What is this?" Hanna asked her friend, who was looking at all the strange animals and colors around them. " I don't know! But we'er getting close to where ever b/c the colors are getting more clearer and the pictures are getting clearer." Alex said, sitting down, holding he gi tightly. " Wonder what uor parents are doing.." " Prob. crying and getting all worried." Alex said, thinking of what just happened. " What if we can't go back Alex?" Hanna said, hysterically. " I don't know. We'll just have to live with it." Alex said, then all of a sudden there was a crash and that bright light came agian.  
  
Alex and Hanna got up, and dusted themselves off. Alex looked for her gi, found it and clug to it. " Where are we Al?" Hanna said, looking around. " I dun know. Looks like we landed in the back yard of somebody's home. Cause' there's a house, and a garage.there's a few trees and flowers and a pic-nic table. " Wonder where we are.." Alex said, looking around her new surroundings. " It looks like home, but definitally not like Cali. or not Chula vista." " Maybe this is a dream." Alex said, looking at her friend. " Maybe." Then both girls slowly started walking in a circle looking at thier new surroundings........  
  
A/N: Whoah! What has happend? Where did Alex and Hanna land? What is going to happen? Can they ever go back to thier home?? Find out next chapter!  
  
Pan-Chan 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys!!! Hope you like my storay! Now to the story!!!!  
  
Last time: Alex and Hanna had just landed in some WIERD and PECULIAR place. WHERE ARE THEY!!!! hint hint: THINK ABOUT IT!!  
  
........ CAPSULE CORPORATION..KITCHEN...........  
  
" Woah, Trunks did ya hear that?" Goten said, after he heard the crash, and looking up from his triple deccer-homeade-whopper. " Yeah, wonder what it was?" Trunks said as he put down his sandwhich. " Come on, let's go check it out, before your dad comes in here ranting and raving." Then the two went out to check out the noise. They stopped when they saw two girls, looking around. " Goten, do you know them?" " Uhh, Not that I know of." Goten said, whispering to Trunks.  
  
" I really wanna know where we are." Hanna said, putting her hands on her hips. " I dun, let's ask somebody." Then they heard a guys voice. " Hey, you two lost or something... This is private property." Trunks said, walking up to the girls. " Oh, sorry about that. Um this might seem a bit wierd but.... um where are we?" Alex said, blushing because how stupid it sounded. " Capsule Corporation, Is this a joke or something?" Trunks continued. " No. Ok Capsule Corporation... Is that near Chula Vista?"Alex asked. " Chula what? This is in Satan City, japan." " Oh god.... What happened!" " This is a bit wierd. Why don't you tell me how where you're from." " Ok, that might help." Alex said, Hanna was looking at Trunks and Goten like the answers would just pop out or something. " Well, we're from Chula Vista, California." " Ok, I've never heard of that. What year?" " 2002." Alex said, wondering why this boy with lavender hair was asking. " This must be a joke." Trunks said, not beliving the girl. " It's not. I'm serious." " Ok.... This might seem very wierd to you... but this is the year 2298." " 2000 WHAT?!" Both girls screamed. " 2298." Trunks said agian. " oh god! We're in the FUTURE!!" Both girls screamed agian. "I'm not trying to be nosey, but how did ya'll get here?" Trunks said walking back to the pic-nic table, signiling that the girls should follow. " Well, Hanna and I were at my house, she was spending the night. We just got done eating supper, and this bright light came adn then a vortex. We tried to get away, but it sucked us in it. I'm so glad I grabbed this." Alex said, putting down her gi. " What is it?" Goten questioned. " Oh, it's my gi." " You FIGHT?!" " Yeah, i love that stuff, Hanna sorta does, but not like me!" " Cool." " So, you got sucked in by a vortex?" Trunks asked agian. " Yeah, and we ended up in your backyard." " It sounds like you traveled cross time and universes. That is kinda neat." " Yeah, it woulda been neat before, if it wasn't sucking us up and we not knowing about it." Then Alex let out a laugh.  
  
Bulma was walking passed the kitchen and heard Trunks talking then a girls voice. So, she decided to eavesdrop. Bulma saw two girls, she hadn't seen before. She decided to investigate. " Hello Trunks. Who are your friends?" Bulam walked up to her son and the girls, and Goten. " Oh, hey. This is... what are your names?" Trunks said, remember he didn't get thiernames. " Oh, sorry, shoulda told youse. I'm Alex Woodriff, and this is my best friend Hanna Croft." Alex said, pointing to Hanna, who was looking at Goten like he was a freak, because he was talking to a lady bug. " Oh, sorry didn't ask ya. Mine's Trunks. And the one.. takling to the lady bug is my best bud Goten. Goten looked up and smiled then went back to his conversation with the the insect. "Mom, glad you came. We got sorta a problem. You see, Alex and Hanna came here b/c they got sucked up by a vortex..... from the year 2002." " Oh, my. You two are a long way from home. So, you travled across time and universes?" "That's was Trunks is telling us." " My,my,my. Trunks I see where you get that brain of your's from. Well, I've never heard of this happening." " Mrs. Trunks's mom , we were wondering if there was someway of going back home?" Hanna asked the blue haired woman. " I don't know. I'll have to the check the books. And call me Bulma." Bulma said. " Thanks." Alex said. " No, problem. Why don't you go in side, make yourselfs at home, while I go and check with taht stuff. OH, and if a man with tall spiky hair comes and yells at you, just yell for me, that's my husband." Bulma then headed inside for the lab. " Ok, Thanks...Bulma." Hanna and Alex said. " Hey, Alex, Hanna. Wanna play XBOX?" Trunks asked the girls, thinking he'd get to know them. " Sure, Thanks Trunks." Alex said, following the Lavender haired boy. " Goten, go get 4 drinks. What do you two want?" Trunks asked. " Oh, um....What do you have?" Alex asked, not knowing what kind of drinks they had in this universe. " Oh, well we have Coke, Pepsi.... mainly all sodas.. Juice...water." " Oh, I didn't know what kind of drinks. Um, I'll have a coke." " Yeah, me two." " Ok, comein up! 4 cokes." Then Goten went to get the drinks. " Thanks Trunks." " No, problem. So, not to be nosey, but tell me about yourselves." " Oh, that's fine. Well, My name Alex, duh you knew that. I live at 6553 Hanting Grove ln. Chula Vista, California. Right beside the beach. I don't like to shop lots, I guess you could say I'm a tomboy. Before me and Hanna moved here, I hung out with the boys in my neighbor hood, mainily b.c they were more fun. But I was always best buds with Hanna. Well, on to the story. My mom's Lisa Woodriff and dad is Jon Woodriff. I have like a few friends, mainly b/c I tend to start disliking some of my friends b/c they wanna change thier image. Well, some of my friends are Hanna of course, Anna, Kasey, Tarra, and Sam. I've known Sam forever. He's the only guy in the group. But he's cool. He's like my other best friend. He's like my brother. I guess you could count Reese. I have 1 dog. His name is Rusty, he's a Rotwielier. My cat's name is Pepper. She's a Tortoise Shell, so she looks like pepper was sprinkled on her. Can't forget Cannon. My garder Snake. I wanted a python, but the only ones we could find were posionus and I wanted one I could actually handle, and not get poisoned. And Tiller. My baby Aligator. I play the guitar, mainly to my favorite singer, Avril Lavigne. I can't sing well, but everyone else says I sing well. That's mainly my descriprion. Oh, and as you know, I love the fighting stuff. I go to a dojo and train after school." Alex said, Trunks and Goten looked at her in amazement. "You have a snake?!" Goten asked, he always wanted one, but Chichi said no. " And a Aligator?!" " Yep. I tell Tiller and Cannon everything. Reese thinks I am a scycho for it." Alex said, thinking of her older brother Reese. " Who's reese?" Trunks asked. "Oh, sorry. That's my annoying big brother, Reese. He's 16. He's going to have a suprise when mom calls him to get his tail home. heh. I bet he'll be sad for one min. then begging to have my room, cds and stereo. Prob. the pets too." Alex said. " Naw. I'll bet he'll be sad." " I highly doubt it. He hardly ever treats me nice. I guess that's the job of a older brother. huh?" " Yeah. Bra always tells me I should treat her better. OH, that's my lil sister. She's 13." " cool. We're thirteen. Almost 14." " Cool. I'm 14. And Goten is a year younger than me. 13." " That's cool. Actually ending up in someone's yard, that's youre age." " Yeah, So, What about you Hanna?" Goten asked. Trunsk still amazed at having an alligator. " Well, you know my name. Hanna Croft. I dun have any siblings, like Alex. Which she's like a sister. I live at 5665 Hanting Grove Ln. Chula Vista, California. Just a few ways down from Alex's. I love living beside the beach. It's beautiful. I am totally different from Alex. I love to shop. Mostly all that girl stuff, but I do like to fight. I know just a bit less that Alex. She's alot stronger that she looks." Hanna said. Alex blushed. " Well, on to. I used to go around with Alex and the boys but I got used to haning with the girls, so I hardly hung out with them. But I was still BF's with Alex. I have the same friends as Alex except for. Sandy, Dana, and Cindy. Mom's name is Debora Croft, dad is Frank Croft. Um, I have two hamsters: Nibbles and Rufus. ( heh) Um, I have one cat: Mesu, she's a himilayian. And last but not lease. Nala. My german shepard mix. I'm in the Jackson middle honor choir. And I sing along with singers like Christina Aguleria, Britney Spears, um.. Janet Jackson and more. That's mainly my description.Oh yeah, I ice-skate." Hanna finished. " Christia who? Britney..Spears? Janet... Jackson?" Goten and Trunks looked at her wierdly. " Oh, singers we have in our universe. You probably havn't heard of them." " Nope, we have singers like: Ashly Hope, Candy Moore.... um bands like rock and roll, normal pop. And stuff like that. Prob. like yourse just differen't names. Yeah, R&R like Roach infestation....." Trunks told the girls. " That sounds like Papa Roach. Huh Hanna." " Yep. Well, we spilled about us. So what about you two?" Hanna said, then took a drink of her coke. " My name's Goten Son. Mom's name is ChiChi. My dad died before I was born. I have a lizard named iccorus. And we live near the mountains. Um, like fighting and most guy stuff. Love going to the arcade... eating is a big hobby...stuff like that." Goten said, remembering not to tell the girls that he was half and alien species and he could fly. " Neat. What about Trunks?" Alex said, looking over at Trunks. " Well you know my name. Trunks. Last: Briefs. Funny huh? My mom is Bulma Briefs and my dad's name is Vegeta. He's a bit arrogant and big shotty. heh. I have one cat: Frisky, He's tabby. I gotta lil sister. Like the fighting stuff, going to the arcade. beating Goten's butt in video games." Trunks stopped b/c of Goten. " Hey. That's not true." Alex laughed at this. " Yes it is. Now, my mom owns this biggest company in Japan. Capsule Corp. and that's mainly it." " Woah, biggest company huh?" Alex said, in interest. " Yep. " " Well, you don't act like it. I mean, mostly people with the mula act snobbish and stuff." " Naw. That dosn't change my personality. Money, shouldn't change people."Trunks said. All of a sudden, Alex had to go the the bathroom. " Um, Where's the bathroom at Trunks?" " Oh, upstairs, second room on the right." " ok, Thanks." Then she left. " Trunks, not to be rude or ne thing.. but what's up with the purple hair?" " Oh, everyone asks about that. It's from my grandpa. And Goten used to have the same looking hair as his dad, but he got in cut." " Oh, just wondering." " What's with the blue?"Trunks asked. " Oh, I wanted to do something different so I added just a few streaks of blue. But Alex, she's the kind to think of something strange and jump at the chance todo it. She thought it would be cool to have Red highlights, so she asked her mom and she got dark red highlights put in her hair. She once wanted a tatoo. B/c she saw this really neat one, that said daring in Japanese. But, her mom said it was outta the question. She's gone skiing, water skiing, jet skiing, she's done bungee jumping, you know the crazy stuff. I've doen skiing and jet skiining before but I am just scared to go bungee jumping. She's also went rock climbing and stuff. It wasn't really high, b/c it cost to much, but it was still high." Hanna said, then Alex came back. " You didn't tell us that Alex." Trunks said. " Tell you what?" " That you went skiing, jet skiing and stuff. That's cool." " Oh, musta forgot heh. I don't really like to brag, but everytime we meet someone new, Hanna tells em." " What? I think it's cool." Hanna said. " Yeah, yeah." Then Bulma came in. and got everyone's attention.  
  
" Um, I looked up your predicament, and well, you may not beable to return to your universe, girls." Bulma said, regreting breakign up the fun. " Oh, are you sure?" Both girls asked. " I'm quite sure but, I'm going to call my father, he's like an expert in this stuff. I'm trying." Bulma said. " Thanks Bulma. We realy appritiate it." Alex said, Hanna nodded in agreement. " well, I'll go call dad and see what he says." Then Bulma left. " Man, never seeing mom or dad agian. Never seeing my pets agian. Dare I say it.... never seeing REESE agian?!" Alex said, sitting back. " Yeah, mom and dad must be really worried. I can't belive we may not beable to see them, ever agian. Can't ever see Sandy or Anna." " I can live with out that backstabbing, snob Sandy. I;m gonna miss Sam. He always put up with my wierdness and stook up for me when the guys would pick on me. What are we going to do? If we can't go back. I mean, we have no place to live. no money, no clothes. The only thing I have is my fighting gi." Alex said, a tear going down her cheek. " I don't know what to do. No place to go... no money...no food." Hanna said, barely above a whisper, as a tear made it's way down her cheek. " Don't worry, Alex. Hanna. Mom will find a way. And if we can't get you back, we'll help you. Don't worry about it." Trunks said, this made Alex and Hanna alittle happier. " That's real nice of you Trunks." Alex said and jumped up and gave Trunks a hug. After she realized what she was doing, she let go. She had a little red line across her face. And Trunks had a barely visible, but still aparant blush on his face. " Sorry about that. Having a total stranger jumping up and hugging you." Alex said, blushing even more. " You're not a stranger ne more. Atleast we know who you are. heh." Trunks said, the little line getting just a tinch bit brighter. Hanna couldn't take it ne more. She bursted out laughing. Goten, Trunks and Alex looked at her. " Hanna? Are you alright." Alex said. " Yeah, sorry. The expression on your face was pricless. And the one of Trunks's....HAHAHAHA!!" Hanna bursted out laughing agian. " I guess it would look pretty funny." Then Alex and the boys bursted out laughing as well. They suddenly stopped, b/c a loud growl. The girls looked up to see a short, tall haired man, with a mustache. " Oh, hey dad." Trunks said, regaining composure. " Brat, What's with the girls?" Vegeta looked back at the girls, who were looking at each other, each one remember what Bulma told them. This must be her husband. " Oh, That's Alex, and Hanna. They came from a different universe." Trunks said, then Goten , Hanna and Alex started laughing, the way Trunks said it was hilairious. Soon, Trunks started laughing. " Ok, makes sense to me. But if they take one bad look at me, or do something wrong..." Vegeta said, low enough so only Goten and Trunks could hear. " Ok dad." Trunks asid, through laughs. " Where's your mother?" Vegeta said. " Kitchen." Trunks said. Everyone stopped laughing, looked at eachother and started the fit of laughter agian. They soon stopped and Trunks suggested watching TV, so they did. They were watching a show called Magami Kohousei. ( a.k.a: Pilot Candidate.) After about 10 minutes, Bulma came back in.  
  
" Um, I just got of the phone with dad." Trunks turned down the tv. They all were staring at Bulma. " Oh gosh. Girls, I don't think there's anychance of you returning to your world. Dad said that these things only happen once everyso 1000 years." Bulma said, seeing the sad looks on the girls. " I'm sorry I can't do anything." Bulma said. " That's ok Bulma. You did what you could. We weren't really expecting that the news would be we go back. That's ok. I wish we could tell our parents though." Alex said. Then something hit Bulma. " But, we can tell your parents, somehow. We can send Via-windows to different universes, we just can send you back, since we didn't bring you here." " REally?" Alex and Hanna asked. " Yeah, If you wanna we can do it right now." " Yeah, I don't wnat my parents to worry much." Hanna said. " Well, we can't send you back, but we can talk to your parents." Trunks said, getting up. Alex, Hanna, Trunks and Goten followed Bulma to the Lab.........  
  
A/N: AHAAHAH! Cliffy! haha. Where are the girls going to stay? What will there Parent's reaction be? What will Bra, Pan and Maron think, remember.. they haven't came back. Oh, and sorry about the Vegeta thing. He is a little outta character. But, I wanted him to be a little softer. So hope you like and don't forget to review!!Oh one more thing.... is there something forming b/t Trunks and Alex....huh? I'm not telling. You'll have to read and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys! I hope you like it soo far. What are these girls going todo? Find out in this chapter of...* narrator voice* WHEN LIFE TURNS ' ROUND!  
  
Disclamier: Who actually reads these? Well, for those who do: I dun own ne thing.Don't own, don't care, get over it.  
  
........Sata City, Japan..........  
  
Bulma has just walked in the lab, Alex and Hann look around. " Wow, Cool." Alex says. " How, do you know what to do it this lab?" Hanna asks to no one inparticular. " You like?" Bulma asks the girls. " Yeah." Both say. " Heh, Ok, now what you need to do is just come over here and look straight at this camera lens." Bulma said, pointing to lens that looked like a tv." Ok." Then the girls walked over there. Goten and Trunks were already over there. Trunks was helping his mom get it ready while Goten was playign around with some of Bulma's tools. bulma's already slapped his hand 5 times already for it. " Ok, just a sec. Lemme press this button. type this in, and pul this lever. There, now where did you come from?" Bulma asked the girls. " Chula Vista, California." Alex said, looking at the controls. " Ok, type that in....Address?" 6653 Hanting Grove Ln." Alex said, knowing Hanna's mom was there too. " ok, And There!" Bulam said, as the tv type via- screen, showed thier moms.  
  
.......... Chula Vista, California......... " Lisa! Look! It's Hanna and Alex!" Debora Croft said as she looked over and saw the via-window. " Huh? OH my god! Alex!" Lisa yelled as she got up and went up to it. " Hey, Mom. Mrs. Croft, Mr. Croft. " Alex said. " Alex! You get your butt over here now! Where in God's sake are you?!" Lisa said, her left eye twitching. ' Uh oh, mum's mad.' Alex thought. " Well, You see mum.... I don't know how to say this...... well I'll tell you where we are. We are at Capsule Corporation, in Satan City, Japan. I don't know how to tell you the next part, but..... Bulma, could you tell them?" Alex said, as she looked to her left. " Who is Bulma?" Everyone in Cali. said. " Hello, there Mr. and Mrs. Woodriff, Mr.and Mrs. Croft. My name's Bulma Briefs. I am the president of Capsule Corp. We understand that you daughters were sucked up into a vortex?" " Yeah, Can we get them back?!" Lisa nad Debora yelled at the window. " Well, I've looked it up im my books, and I've talked to my father that is a major genius with this stuff..... and well. I am very sorry, but we're not capable of sending them back, b/c we didn't bring them here, and this outta the blue vortex's only come around every 1000 years, and today was that day." Bulma, said. " Oh, God... Can't you do anything?" " I'm sorry Mrs. Woodriff. We can't. There's no possible way." Bulma said. " Ok, I understand. Can we atleast speak to them, since we can't ever see them?" " Yeah. Here is Alex." Then Alex came into view. " Hey mom, dad." Alex said. " Alex... I'm gonna miss you. Could it atleast take that aligator of yours too?" Lisa said, smiling. " I wish mom. I miss Tiller, and all of you. Bulma said, there is no way. I'm gonna miss you." Alex said, but was cut off. " Mom? ALEX?!" Resse said, as he stared at the transparent window, unbeliving. " Al? Is that you?" He said, comming up to the screen. " No, It's Santa Clause. Yes, It's me, Alex." " Where are you?" Resse said, noticing all the machinery in the lab. " I'm at Capsule Corporation, in Satan City, Japan. IN a deffernt universe. " No, realy where are you?" " I'm serious Resse. I'm here in a differen't universe, and there is no way of getting back." " Seriously? Gosh, never know how much you'll miss your little sister till she's actually gone." " Thanks Resse. I feel the love." Alex said sarcastically. " No, I mean it. I'm gonna miss you Al." Reese said, as he noticed Trunks slapping Goten on the back of the head, b/c Goten turned of one of the Robots, adn Trunks had to turn it off. But before Resse could say anything, Alex spoke up. " Oh, Lemme introduce you to my new friends. Goten, and Trunks." Alex said, noticing the look her brother was giving her, and she looked back and saw the two. She turned around and told them to come over there. They obeyed. " Ok, This is Goten." Alex said, pointing to Goten. " Hey." Goten said, smiling the son smile. " And this is Trunks." Alex said, pointing to the lavender haired Trunks. " Hey." He said, and smiled. Reese was getting a bit over protective now. Alex saw this, but ignored it. " Alex....... Is it aliright if I talk to those two alone?" Reese said, an overprotective brother expression made it's way to his face. " Reese, please don't do what I think you're going to do." Alex pleaded. " Alex." Reese said agian. " Ok." Then Alex said as she moved to the side. " Now, I'm gonna say this once and only one time. Since I can only say it once. Don't you dare hurt her. If you lay one hand on Alex, I assure you, I'll find a way to hurt you. She's my sis, and I'll protect her. I'm leaving her with you, b/c that my only choice, but I want you two, or the one that's gonna see her the most, to sorta look out for her. Make sure she dosn't get hurt. Be like a brother to her." Reese said, looking at the boys. " Ok, Reese. We'll look out for her." Trunks said, nodding his head. Goten did the same. " Ok. But remember, what I told you." Reese said. " Yeah, we won't." Trunks said agian. " Reese! You're scaring them!" Lisa scolded her first born. " What?" Reese looked back at his mom. Then Alex came back on. " What did you do?" Alex said, dryly. " Nothing. Just wanted to talk." Reese said. " Ok. Well, I'll let Hanna on. I'm gonna miss you Reese." Alex said, a tear rolling down her cheek. " Me too. Al. Me too." Reese said, then Hanna came on. " Hey mom. Dad." Hanna said. " Hanna, I wish there was a way." " Me too mum. But there isn't. The Briefs are very nice. I'm gonna miss you mum, dad." Hanna said, having a tear roll donw her cheek. " We will to Han. You be good you hear. Make sure you make the right desicions. This happened for a reason. But remember we love you dear." Frank said, as his wife was crying. " I love you too dad, mum." Hanna said, then she let Bulma on. " Thank you for understanding. Don't worry, we'll take care of them. And Reese, don't worry. They wouldn't hurt Alex, or Hanna." Bulma said looking from Reese, to the Crofts. Well, I have enough power for 4 minutes." " Ok, Just let us say good bye." " Sure." Then Alex and Hanna came. up. Trunks and Goten were just a foot away. " Bye mum. dad. I love you. " Hanna said. " Yeah. I love you mum. dad. You too Reese. I'm gonna miss you!" Alex said, as more tears made there way down her cheek. Then the via-window said. 30 more seconds. The parents said a quick good- bye. Then right before, teh window closed. They saw, Alex turn around, and run up to Trunks and started crying. He was a bit startled, but then noticed who it was, and comforted her. Then there was a quick wave from Hanna and the via-window dissapeared. " i can't belive it." Lisa said. " Me neither." Debora said. Thier husbands, were conforting them. Reese stood in the same place, as the image of Alex, then she running up to Trunks, played in his mind. ' She's gonna be fine. He's not gonna let ne thing hurt her. But if he does... he better watch out.' Reese said in his mind. Then he walked over to his mum and father. He was trying to calm his mother down along with his dad.  
  
....... Satan City, Japan....... " Thanks Bulma." Hanna said, as she gave Bulma a hug. Goten didn't know what to do. So he just stood there, but sympathy showed in his eyes. " You're welcome dear." Then Bulma looked over at her son and noticed that Alex was still clug to him, and he was stroking her hair, she was still crying, then Bulma smiled. " I was telling the truth about taking care of you. You are welcom to stay here with us. We have plenty of room." Bulam said, then she noticed Hanna's eyes light up. " Really?!" Hanna said, wiping a tear away. " Yes, you and Alex can stay here. IT's no problem. It'll be like you lived here.... Well, actually you will." Bulam said then noticed her little joke and laughed a bit. " Thank you Bulma, you're to nice." Hanna said, as she gave Bulma a hug. " You're welcome, hanna." Bulam said, as Hanna let go. " Well, I'm gonna go fix dinner, what do you girls like?" " Anything's fine, Bulma." " Is it alright I order take out?" " Yeah, that's fine." Then Bulma left to order some take out. Hanna was about to walk out the door, then she noticed her best friend, Alex, had stopped crying but she was still clug to Trunks, Telling him sorry and stuff. But he said it was ok. Then she saw Alex, cling a bit tighter. Hanna was about to go up to them, but someone stopped her. She looked back, and Goten had his hand on her sholder. " Let em be. She just needed a sholder to cry on." Goten said, looking at Hanna. " Yeah, I still can't belive it though." Hanna said, as she and Goten walked out, leaving Trunks and Alex in the lab. " Thanks for being so nice to us." Hanna said, as she gave Goten a hug. He was startled, then a blush came along his face as he returned it. " It was nothing. " Goten said, as they walked in to the living room, when they noticed a show close to Who's line is it anyway on and they jumped over the couch and started watching it.  
  
...... Lab...... Alex let go, and looked up and Trunks. " I'm sorry. It's just.." Alex said. " Hey, it's alright. Don't be sorry." Trunks said as he gave her a quick hug to reassure her. " Thanks Trunks. Thanks for being so nice to me, and Hanna. From the beggining you weren't ever mean or nething." Alex said, looking at him. " Your Welcome. Just being my self." Trunks said, not knowing how to respond. " But, really. I didn't expect to do that. Just running up to you. It was just too much. I didn't mean to do that." Alex said, and looked down at the floor. Trunks held up her chin and looked at her. " It's alright. Trust me. Everything's gonna be just fine." Trunks smiled. Then Alex smiled and hugged him agian. She let go and opened her mouth. " Don't even think of saying sorry." Trunks said, with a smile. Alex closed her mouth and smiled. " I wasn't gonna say that." " Sure you weren't." Trunks said, with a smirk. " I wasn't. " Then Trunks started to run out the door. " You get back here Trunks!" Alex said, then she started chasing him around the house.  
  
Hanna and Goten were laughing then they heard Alex yell out Trunks get back here, then they saw Trunks jump over the table in the middle of the floor and make a sharp left turn. " Wha?" Both said, looking the direction Trunks ran. Then they looked over and here came Alex, jumping over the table and going in the same direction Trunks did. Then they looked at each other and ran in the same direction. " you can't get me alex!" Trunks said, as he ran out the back door. " You get back here!" Alex said as she followed him. Hanna and Goten were following them, wondering what was going on.  
  
Bulma just ordered the food as the front door opened. " Mom! Where back!" Bra yelled as she, Pan nad Maron walked in. " Oh, hello dear. Now, where did they go?" Bulma said looking around. " Who? Mom?" Bra said, looking at her mom weirdly. " Goten and Trunks." Bulam said, wanting to suprise Bra, with Alex and Hanna. " I dun know..." Bra didn't get to finish, b/c Trunks ran bye them, said a quick hey, and he took a sharp right up the stairs. " What is up wi-" Bra couldn't finish agian, b/c a girl with Black hair and Red highlights ran past her, going in the same direction as Trunks. Then she looked over and she saw Goten and anouther girl, hands on their knees. " Gosh, there fast." Then girl said. " Yeah." Goten said, knowing Trunks could easily outrun Alex. " Mum? Is there someting you'd like to explain?" Bra said, as she pointed to Hanna, then looked up as she saw Trunks pinning down Alex, then both The girl with black hair with redhighlights and Trunks bursted out laughing. Pan and Maron looked at each other and both got the same idea. " Trunks gots a new girlfriend." Both whispered to eachother. " Oh, yes. Well I was going to suprise you.. so well SUPRISE!" Bulma said, throwing her hands in the air. " What is going on mom? Who those girls? They don't go to school." Bra said. " Oh ,Yes. Well the girl beside Goten is Hanna Croft. And the one upstairs, laughing is Alex Woodriff." " Who?" " Ok, Hanna and Alex came here about What 3 hours ago. Well, There from a different universe. They came here from a vortex, while you were gone." " Ok, that explains it. But what's with Alex and Trunks?" Bra said, looking up at them, where Alex was still pinned down by Trunks and both were laughing. " I dun have a clue. Well, I asked dad and he said there is no way that they will be able to go back to thier universe, so they are going to be staying here, if that's alright. We've just got done talking to there parents. Alex was a bit.....well she was upset at the end, and she started crying. So she ran over to Trunks. And she stayed there clung to him, for maybe 4 minutes, I don't really know b/c I came in here to order take out." Bulma said. " Ok. cool. So there going to stay with us. How long?" " Forever I guess. They don't have no where else to go, so I told them they oould live with us.. that is alright with you right?" " Yeah, that's fine. What did Trunks say." Bra said, knowing the answer. " What do you think?" Bulma said with a laugh. " That's what I thought." Bra said as she sat down. " Oh, lemme introduce you to them. Alex, Come here. I want you to meet my daughter. " Bulam said, Hanna was already, beside her. " Ok. Hold on." Alex said, as she got up, with the help of Trunks then she walked down stairs. Trunks was right behind her. " Alex, Hanna. This is Bra. My daughter. Pan, Goten's niece, and Maron." Bulam said pointing to all of them. " Hello. Nice to meet you. My names Alex and this is Hanna. Did Bulma already tell you?" " Yeah, That's cool, I mean not that you can't see your family ever agian, but well you know what I mean." " Yeah. But, It is alright if we live here right? I dun wanna be a burden." " It's fine. I'll finally have more girls to talk to!" Bra said. " Sure." Alex said, a bit weary. " That sounds cool." Hanna said, thinking they'd be friends. " Hey, we're going to go shopping, do you two wanna come?" Bra said, thinking a way so she'd get to know them. " Right on!" Hanna said. " Um, Is it alright if I miss this one?" Alex said. " Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Dun like shopping huh?" " Naw, not really." " That's fine. we'll come on ya'll the mall's waiting! See you later mum, Alex!" Then Bra and the girls left. But Hanna asked Bulma if it was aliright and Bulma said sure so she left too. " You know. You two do need clothes. I know you don't like the girl stuff, but what If I take you to the places you like, instead you going with them. B/c I understand you're not really into into the girly stuff?" Bulma said. " Yeah, I do need some clothes. I just didn't wanna go to all those places, and do all that stuff. Yeah, Could you?" Alex said. " Sure dear. Lemme got tell Vegeta, and we'll leave." " Ok." " VEGETA!" Bulam yelled. Then Vegteta came stomping out. " What?!" " I'm going to take Alex shopping." " Ok, Why?" " Oh sorry. We aren't able to take them back, so there staying with us. Like a famiily." Bulam said. " Whatever." " I ordered take out so it should be here. Now, don't go scaring away the delivery boy." " Ok." Then Vegeta left. " Ok, ready?" " Yeah." Alex said, Then Bulma looked at the boys. " Do you two wanna come?" " I would, but mom said I had to be home for supper." Goten said. " Ok. Tell ChiChi I said hi." " Ok." Then Goten walked out the front door, closed it walked to the side of the house and took off. " How about you Trunks?" Bulma said. " Yeah, Come on Trunks. It'll fun." Alex said. "Well...... I do need to get some more close for school..." " Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Well, we get you some more and we'll get Alex some." Bulma said, grabing her purse. " Well...ok. I'll go." Trunks said, noticing the look on Alex's face. " Yeah!" Alex said, as she held her arm in the air. " Ok, come on, before Vegeta decides he needs someting." Bulam said. " Ok." Then Alex, Trunks, and Bulma left, and got in Bulma's car.Bulma got in as Alex looked back at Trunks. " Go on. Sit in front." Trunks said. " Sure?" " Yeah." Then Trunks got in the back seat, the Alex got up front. Then Bulma started the engine and headed for Sandy's, a store like Goody's.  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please tell me! A bit mushy but oh well. Hope you like! One question..... What's going on with Trunks and Alex?huh huh??? Is there some chemestry?? ONLY I KNOW!! Well untill next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! Soo how do youse like it soo far? I think it's pretty good. A bit mushy, but isn't that how a romance fic is like? Oops, Maybe I shouldn't have said that, well I did, can't take that back, Well, here is * narrator voice * When life turns 'round!  
  
Disclamier: I'm gonna do a survey to see who reads these things, well I don't own ne thing. Except for Alex and Hanna and their family's and thier pets. Also all of the people that were in Chula Vista, Cali. So if you wanna use them: Please ask.  
  
........Bra,Pan,Maron,and Hanna 4:00 pm........  
  
" So, where were you from Hanna?" Bra said, as they neared the mall. " Well, both me and Alex are from Chula Vista, California. We live right beside the beach." Hanna said, holding back a tear. " Neat. I bet there are tons of hot guys there too, huh?" Maron asked. " Yeah, some are really cute, which some are really ugly too. It's a mixture. I guess I can tell you. Well Alex had a crush on a boy named Cody Simoneaux. But, while she and Sam were having one of there normal copetitve volleyball games, Cody came over to us. Then he walked over to Sandy, one of my friends, and started flirting with her, but Alex didn't notice. So, soon he asked Sandy out, then he went off with his friends. After Alex beat Sam she sat down and we told her, she got real mad at Sandy and she ran home. Sam ran after her to see what was wrong, then soon I left. This was this afternoon before we came here." Hanna told the girls. " Oh, poor Alex. She musta felt really angry. Did Sandy know Alex liked Cody?" Pan asked, starting to get into the conversation. " That's the bad part. Sandy knew Alex had a major crush on him, but she forgot about it when he started flirting with her." Hanna said, kicking a rock, outta her way. " Gosh, I wouldda kicked that Sandy's butt. Alex must be crushed." Maron said, swinging her fist. " Yeah, that was then. She 'was' crushed, with 'was' being the key word." Hanna said, looking at the girls. " What you talking about Hanna." Bra, said giving Hanna a weird expression. " Didn't you notice?" Hanna said. " Huh. What are you getting at Hanna?" Maron said, raising an eyebrow. " Oh, come on... Think about it." Hanna said, lookling at the girls. " What?" All three said agian. " Now, I thought Bra had it. But, ok let's think this through. Alex, hugging Trunks.....Alex chasing Trunks......Trunks pinning down Alex.....Trunks letting Alex cling to him......Get the picture?" Hanna said, turning around the face the girls. " Oh my God! Alex like Trunks!" Pan,Maron and Bra said at the same time. " I think. I mean, she could just be chasing him to chase him." Hanna said. " No, I don't think so. I mean, she didn't wanna come with us, she ran up to Trunks. I mean she couldda ran to my mom, Goten, you..But she chose Trunks. Then we come home and thier chasing one anouther, then they run upstairs and Trunks pins her down. They look at each other for a sec. or two, then they burst out laughing, in that same position. Then Trunks helps her up. I think Hanna's right ya'll.", Bra said, looking at Maron and Pan. " Yeah, Now, didn't I tell you he'd get over me?" Pan said. " Yeah, you did. And he seemed to have fun with Alex. Well, we'll just hafta ask her. Till then we'll just keep popping up with ideas." Maron said. " Well, there's the mall. Come on. There's a sale!" Bra said. Then all four girls ran to the mall. Yes, Pan ran to the mall. She is starting the whole mall deal.  
  
...........Bulma,Alex and Trunks........... " So, Alex. What do you like?" Bulma said, looking at Alex, who was looking out the window. " Oh, well I normally wear loose shirts, flares. jeans. Nothing special." Alex said, looking at Bulma, then back to the window. " Ok, Sandy's the place then. They have all kinds of things." Then Alex thought of the Sandy in her universe and what she did. And her expression changed a bit. Trunks saw this. " Alex, what's up?" " Huh? Oh, nothing. I had a friend names Sandy. But she isn't my friend anymore." " Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what did she do?" Trunks said, scooting forward. " Well, I liked the guy, Cody, and she knew it. But he came over and asked her out and she said yes immediatly." Alex said, turning slightly, so she could see Trunks. " Oh, sorry. She shouldn't have done that." Trunks said, feeling something wierd in his stomach. ' Why do I feel like that?' Trunks thought to himself. " Well, it's over and done with. Apparently I wasn't meant to go out with Cody. Which is just fine with me. He didnt' really show much interest in me anyways." Alex said, snapping Trunks outta his thoughts. " Yeah, well that's then. This is now. Just forget about him. You'll find someone, who likes you." Trunks said with a smile, that same feeling came back. " Thanks Trunks." Alex said, as she smiled and turned back around. " Ok, were here. Now Alex, what ever you want you get it. B/c you'll need lots of clothes." Bulam said, turning off the engine. " Ok." Alex said as she got out. Then Trunks got out and shut the door,the Bulma capsuled the car. This startled Alex, as she ran behind Trunks. Bulma had to laugh, which made Trunks laugh. " Alex, it's not going to hurt you. We have things called capsules. There are different kinds of things that can go into capsules.Just like the car." Trunks said. " Oh, I knew that. It just startled me. That's cool. I was telling Hanna that it'd be cool to have things like that, and we do. Heh, funny how things turn out." Alex said, walking next to Trunks, who was beside Bulma. Bulma walked inside, and a girl yelled at her. " Hey Bulma!" one of the cashiers said as she walked towads them. " Hey Kira. Just shopping for school clothes." " Yeah, that time of year agian. There's a 20% sale on everything in the store." Kira said, hugging her friend. " Wow. That works out perfectly. You remember Trunks." Bulam said. " Of course. I could I not. He's the only one I know with purple hair and you, Bra and came in here about a month ago. Oh, who is this?" Kira said, noticing Alex. " Oh, this is Alex. She's going to be living with us. She came from a different universe. Long story." Bulam said. " That's cool. Hey Alex. I'm Kira. Nice to meet you." Kira said, shaking Alex's hand. " Like wise. You two friends?" Alex said. " Yeah, Bulma's always came here, and when I started working here, we sorta clikced and we've been friends ever since." " So, Bulma. I've got time. Why don't you tell me about Alex." Kira said. " Ok, Alex, Trunks. You two can go and get your stuff then I'll be up here with Kira. Ok?" " Ok, Mom." Trunks said, as he and Alex gave a quick wave and walked off. " Alex is very pretty. How old is she?" Kira asked her friend. " Oh, I think she said she was 13. Almost 14. She'll be 14 in September. Hanna's the same. Oh, Hanna is Alex's best friend and both came here. Well it all happened....." Bulma started as she told Kira who they were and how they came here, while Trunks and Alex were looking for clothes. As they were looking around, Alex spotted a t.v shirt that said ' Diva ' on it and grabbed it. " Look Trunks! It's perfect, for you!" Alex said, putting it up to him. " Ha,Ha,Ha. Very funny. Lemme see that." Alex handed the shirt to Trunks. " Hmmm.... It looks nice. This would look great with my new mini skirt. Don't you think?" Trunks said, acting like Bra. " Oh yes. Very nice." Alex said, as she laughed a bit. " Yeah, I didn't think it looked so great. I'm more of a spring, not a summer." Trunks said, in a girly voice. " You sound like Anna. heh." Alex said, as both laughed a bit. Then Alex saw the jeans, and she walked over to them. Trunks was interested in how they got the bubbles blowing in the light that was next to the jeans. Alex saw just the kind she liked. The kind that had the big flares that went over her shoes, so she got like 15 pairs of them, since they were regularly 15 bucks and then it had the 20% discount. Then she noticed a shopping cart and grabbed it and put her jeans neatly in the big part. " Well, is it that interesting?" Alex said. " Huh? Oh, sorry. Just wondered how they got those bubbles blowing." Trunks said," Did you get what you needed?" "Yep, got my jeans. Now for some shirts." Alex said, as she skimmed the girls shirts. " ahhh.. This is going to be harder than I thought. All these shirts are just...ack." Alex said, as she was still skimming. " Umm. I think I know where some shirts you'll like are." Trunks said as Alex followed him to the next section. " Now this is what where talking about. Now we can get your stuff and my stuff without going everywhere in the store." Alex said. They were in they guys section, but Alex like the shirts there. ( a/n: They do have some neat shirts. I got this one from Bugle boy that is a small in Guys but it has a dragon on it...well.. anouther story, on to this story)  
  
Alex saw some shirts that she didn't like, but she found some one that had dragons on the front that were cool looking that didn't look too guyish so she got one of each of those. So she had 5 shirts already. Then she got some with a few stripes on it, which looked cool. So she had 8 shirts. She saw some more, and got those. Then she saw a t-shirt that said: Hoked on Foniks workd fore me, It can helpp U two. So she had to get that one. Then she saw one that said: Too many freaks, Too little circuses. So she got that one. So she looked over her shirts and she had about 20 shirts, so she decided she was done. Trunks grabbed one of the Hooked on Phonics worked for me shirts, and some more. (a/n: Sorry, but didn't feel like typing all that.) " Trunks, you know. That Hooked on Phonics t-shirt realy does suit you." Alex said, with a smirk. " Heh, I could say the same for that orange one in there." Trunks said, with a laugh. He was reffering to the Too many freaks one. " Well, we done?" Alex said, looking at the stuff in the cart. " Yeah,I think." Trunks said, pretending to go over the 'list' in his head. " Oh, yeah! I forgot Pj's!" Alex said," I'll meet you and Bulma up there." Alex said. " That's ok. I'll come. I have to get something for Bra for her birthday." Trunks said, of course he was lieing. " Ok." Then She and Trunks walked back to the pajama department. While they were walking back there a few guys saw Alex and stopped them. " Hey, what's your name?" One said. Trunks glared at the guys, which they just ignored it. " Who wants to know?" Alex said. " Well, fiesty are we? How bout you and me go to the movies?" The other said. " Why would I wanna do that?" Alex said. " Well, your very pretty. I like pretty girls." The same one said. " Oh, I can see that by your girlfriend." Alex said, pointing to the other guy. " What did you say?" " You heard me." Alex said, glaring at them. Trunks was about to rip them to pieces, but didn't wanna cause a scene. " Well, appartly you didn't understand. I wasn't asking." " I would appreciate it if you two baffoons left me alone." Alex said, as she started walking, but one of the boys grabbed her arm. " Let go of me." Alex said, agitaion in her voice. The boy didn't make anymove to let go. " I said, Let go of me!" Alex said, raising her voice. " Yeah, right. And let you get away. You're mine." The boy who was holding her arm said. Trunks had had enough. He raised his fist and punched the first boy in the mouth then he glared at the other one. The second boy ran off, while the one he punched slowly got up and ran. " Thanks Trunks." Alex said, rubbing her arm. " No problem. You ok?" Trunks said, noticing that you could see the mark where the boy squeezed her arm. " Yeah, I'm fine. I'm gonna go get a few pairs of pj's then we'll go up to the front. " Ok. You sure you're ok?" " Yes, I'm just find dad." Alex said, sarcastically. " ha ha ha, Just making sure." Trunks said. " I know." Alex said, then she saw a pair of pajamas that the bottoms were black with flames on the bottom adn the top said devil in flames. " oo I like this one." Alex said, putting it in the cart. She grabbed one that had Boxing champ. on the shorts, which were grey with a shirt that had State Champ on it, in blue. The shirt was grey also. Seh got that one and three more, which two had shorts and the other had pants. " Ok, Done. Didn't find anything for Bra?" Alex asked Trunks. " Naw. Sure didn't." Trunks said, he really wasn't looking for somethign for Bra b/c it wasn't her birthday. So the walked up to the front where Bulma was still talking to Kira. " Hey Mom. I think we got everything." Trunks said. " Ok, Well, where Alex's?" Bulma said, noticing all the shirts were from the guys section. " Oh, couldn't find ne thing I liked in the girls so we went to the guys's." Alex said. " Ok, I'll pay for this, then If it's alright I'm gonna run by the grocery store, b/c we running low on food, and then we'll go home." Bulam said as Kira was ringing up the items. " Ok. Bulma. That's fine with me." Alex said, then Bulma noticed the mark on Alex's ar,. ( no it didn't go away yet. He squeezed her arm pretty hard. " Alex, dear. What happened?" Bulam said, holding Alex's arm. " Oh, nothing. We were walking back to the pajama section when these guys came up to us. I started walking away and one of them squezzed my arm, and I said let go but he didn't I said it agian and he still didn't..." Alex said, but before she could say anything about what Trunks did Bulma spoke up. " Trunks, I hope you didn't cause a scene." Bulma told her son. " Oh, no he didn't Bulma. He just punched one of them in the jaw then then the other ran off and soon the other." Alex said. " Oh. You shouldn't have punched him though Trunks. Violence isn't the answer." Bulma said, even though that never worked with sayians. " I know mom. He wasn't letting go so I just punched him. It's not like I punched really hard." Trunks said, feeling a bit guilty, not for protecting Alex but for punching that guy instead of doing smething else. " It's ok Trunks. I know you were only acting on your instincts. Just try not to do it in the meantime." Bulma said. " Ok, That'll be 100 dollars." Kira said. " Gosh, that's not alot." Bulma said as she got out her check book. " Sorry Bulma. I didn't mean to get all of that." Alex said, feelign a bit guiltly. " Don't worry about it Alex." Bulam said, waving it off. " Yeah, you otta see it when she and Bra come in here. It was up to 300 one time, and that was with the discount." Trunks said. " Good lord." Alex said. " Yes, It's a curse we have. We love to shop." Bulma said, after she handed Kira her check. " Yeah, Hanna likes to shop. Everynow and then when she's really into it, she'll play like I'm a dress up doll." Alex said, remembering one time she went to the mall, b/c she had to get more clothes. Bulma laughed then Kira gave bulma the reciept. " Talk to you later Bulma. Bye Trunks. And nice meeting you Alex." Kira said. " Bye Kira." Bulma said as Trunks and Alex waved. ' Don't they look cute together.' Kira thought then the two boys, the ones that Trunks scared off, came up there with a few clothes. Kira noticed the black eye one had and had to contain her laughter.  
  
" Well, glad you found what you needed." Bulma said as she threw out the capsule. Alex jumped but she wasn't as startled. Trunks and Alex put the bags in the trunk ( heh, add a s.. what's that spell? heh) " Thank you, Trunks. Alex." Bulam said, as she looked over at the cart and saw Trunks and Alex put the last bags in. " No problem Bulma." Alex said. " Yeah. No problem." Trunks said as he put the cart in the little thing outside and got in. Then Alex got in and Bulma started the car. Then Alex started laughing. " What's so funny Alex?" Trunks asked. Bulma looked at Alex wondering the same thing. " Oh, it's just the expression on that guys face after you totally socked that one guy.He looked like he was going to spilt into two like in the cartoons." " Yeah, he was pretty funny." Trunks said, chuckling. " Know what I've noticed?" Bulam asked the two. " hm?" Both asked. " You two act so alike." Bulma said, looking at them. They both had the same expression on their faces. " Never thougth about that." Alex said. " Yep. You two do. " Bulma said, as she pulled into the Doggy Bag. A grocery store. ( a/n: What a name! heh) " You two can stay in here, I won't be but a second." Bulam told the two." Ok." Trunks said. " Ok, I'll be right back, I'll leave the car on so the air conditioner can be running." Then Bulma got out and went inside. " So, where'd you find a baby alligator?" Trunks asked Alex. She turned around so she could face him. " Well, I asked my dad and he said he'd have to talk to my mom. That was no pic-nic. But we finally got her to say yes, how we did it, I don't know. She probably got tired of us asking. So, we looked at all the petstores, but they didn't have any alligators. Then we went to the same place we got Cannon, my snake, and we asked them and they said they just sold the one the had. So we got a paper and looked and we found one place that did. It was in San Diego, which wasn't that far away, so we drove over there. It was a place called Reptile Ranch. What a name huh? Well, we asked them and they said they did. So we followed him and he had about 5 and I saw the one I wanted, and we got it. Then I saw a snake and asked if I could hold it. The guy seemed suprised but he let me. It was a baby andaconda. It looked like a full grown python. But, I knew we couldn't ask mom for that, so we paid the man for the alligator, which we were suprised when it only cost $150. They normally cost around $300. So we took it home, and mom thought it was cute, but still didn't really like it." Alex said. " Where'd you come up with the name tiller?" " Well, we took him home and we put him in big glass tank we had and filled half of it with dirt and half with water so it was like the wild, we put some grass seed in it on the bottome where there was some dirt so there was grass in the water, and when he came up on the dirt everynow and then he'd put him nose in the dirt and run forward, so it looked like a garden tiller, so we named him Tiller." " No way. He really did that?" " Yep, the first time I saw it, I nearly fell on the floor." " heh. Mom is so scared of any reptile she won't even touch a lizard." " That's what my mom's like. So she'd get me or Reese to get it, but Reese would get him before me and he'd like pull it's tail or tortue it, so I'd have to get there before him and carry him to a niehbors tree or something. heh, I really miss him. As bad as it sounds. I miss my annoying older brother." Alex said. " I bet he misses you too." Trunks said. " Yeah, now I belive it. Well, gotta move on in life. But I'll always miss them." Alex said, " Oh, what did Reese tell you and Goten?" Alex said, as she remembered. " Um, nuting really. Just being an older brother." Trunks said. " Oh. Sometimes I wonder about him." Alex said. " Yeah, Bra tells me that." Trunks said. " I think all sister's say that to their brothers. Well, Reese can have my room. If he can get it clean." " What'da mean?" " Oh, Let's just say, I neglect cleaning my room. I tell my mom I'll do it, but I always forget." " Heh, That's sounds like me. I get started then, I'll start doing something eles, and never get it really clean." Trunks said, laughing a bit. Then Bulma came back, with the groceries, and put them in the back. She got in, and put on her seat belt. " So, what did you two do?" Bulma then started the car and pulled outta the parkign lot. " Oh, I was telling Trunks where I got my gator Tiller from." " You have an alligator?" Bulam asked. " Yeah, I also have a snake, a dog, and a cat." " You're mom is ok with that?" " Well, dad had to help me convince her. She's grown a bit attached to it, but still is really fond of it." " That's one thing I can't stand. Reptiles." " That's what Trunks told me. You're like my mom." " Well, isn't that a coincedence." Bulam said as she turned down a back road to the house. " Well, when we get home, we'll put the bags in the living room, then I'll show you some of the extra rooms, so you can choose which on you want, They already have beds, tv's and dressers, closets, and some have disc players." " Ok. Thanks for getting me this stuff Bulma." " your're welcom Alex." Then Bulma turned in the driveway and Alex and Trunks got out and helped carry in the bags.  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? I thought it was pretty good. I took me a long time to do this one. I hope you like. Next chapter Alex picks out her room and more. Oh, Looks like there's some chemestry flowing b/t Alex and Trunks. Well, to find out you'll have to keep reading. untill later! ja-ne 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like it so far. I do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT or DB. So don;t sue!  
  
....... Mall ....... ( This is going on while Alex and Trunks are waiting in the car for Bulma to come out from the grocery store.) " Gosh Pan, are you ok? I mean, look at all those bags you have!" Bra said. Maron nodded in agreement. " Well, I'm reconsidering on going with the girls. This was sorta fun." Pan said, looking at her friends. " Do my ears decive me!? Pan actually has a girly side?!" Maron and Bra said, sarcastically. "Very funny. Yes, I have a girly side. Is that a problem?" " Naw. This makes it even better!" Bra said, as she spotted anouther store. " C'mon! " Then the other three followed. " Hanna! Come here! This would look soo cute on you!" Bra said, as she saw a light blue top that had ' Angel' in glitter with a matching mini skirt. " OMG! That is gorgeous, Bra. Do you really think it'll look good?" Hanna said, holding up the outfit over her clothes. " Yeah. Hey! Why don't you go try it on." Bra said. " Ok. Could you watch my stuff?" " Sure, girl." Bra said as she scooted over Hanna's stuff near to her. " Where's Han?" Maron and Pan said, with a couple out fits in hand. "Oh, I saw this totally cute outfit, and she went to go try it on." Bra said, pointing to the dressing room doors. " Oh, look at this cool bracelet." Pan said, showing Bra a sterling silver bracelet. " Pan, that really pretty. How much is it?" " Belive it or not, it's only 20 zenne." " Gosh, talk about a deal! Where are you comming up with the cash?" Bra asked, remembering Gohan dosn't normally give Pan tons of money. " Oh, Grandma ChiChi gave me some, so did Grandpa Goku, so did mom. Then dad gave me some and when I counted to see how much I had, I had like 110 so." " Woah. That's what I call genorosity!" Maron said, as Hanna stepped out. " So?" Hanna said, spinning around. " It's perfect!" All three girls said. " You really think so?" " Definatly." Bra said, the other two nodding thier heads. " Thanks. Then I'll get it." Hanna stepped back in the she changed and came out and grabbed her bags and that outfit and they went up to go pay for it. They did then they walked outside the store. " Where to now?" Bra said. " How about lunch?" Pan said. " That sounds like a good idea. Let's go to the food court and see what kind of food they got." then the four girls walked to the FC and sat thier stuff down. Pan looked over and saw a familiar head of hair. " Goten?" Pan yelled out. " Oh, hey Pan!" Goten said as he walked over to the girls. " Hey, Mar. Bra. Hanna." Goten said, as he neared. They said their hello's. " What's you doing here, Uncle?" Pan said, looking at Goten. " Oh, Mum said that I had to go shopping for grocery's for her, and she told me to come here." Goten said, sighing. " Oh. We're just shopping for clothes." Pan said, then noticed Goten's look. " Oh, I'm starting to like the girl stuff." " Oh, ok. Just thought it was wierd." " So did they. So, Where's Trunks? He's normally with you." " Oh, after you left, she brought up that Alex needed to get some clothes so she asked her if she'd would be ok if Bulma took her somewhere. She said yeah, then she asked us if we wanted to go, I told them I had to go home. So, I'm guessing Trunks went with them." " Oh." Pan said, " Interesting.." Bra,maron, and Hanna whispered. " What's interesting?" Goten said, picking it up. " Oh, nothing Goten.Nothing at all." Bra said as Hanna and Maron nodded in agreement. " Well, better finish up this shopping. I'll see you guys later. " Then Goten waved then walked off. " Looks, like Trunks is starting to crush on Alex." Pan said, sitting down. " Seems like it. So, what are we going to have?" " How about....um...." Pan started. " PIZZA!" Maron, Bra, and Pan screamed together. " Sound good to you Hanna?" Bra asked her new found friend. " Sure." Then Bra went up to get some pizza. They finished eating, and decided to leave. Bra got out four capsules and passed them out so that the girls could put thier clothes in them. Then they walked home.  
  
" Mom's home." Bra said, as they reached the garage. Then they walked inside. " Mom! Where back." Bra yelled. " Ok, hon. Dinner is almost done. Your father ate the take out, so I found some stuff that I could cook, I swear that it's good. Pan, Maron you're welcom to stay." Bulma yelled from up stairs. " Naw, that's ok. Dad told me to be home early." Pan yelled up. " Ditto, Bulma." Maron yelled. " Ok, tell your parents I say hey." " Ok." Both girls said, then they said bye to Bra and Hanna then went to thier homes. Bra and Hanna and hanna decided to chill and watch tv.  
  
" So, Alex. Ther're are the rooms you can choose from. Which one would you like?" Bulma said. " Um, I think I like the one with the dark blue." Alex said. " That's the one facing the sun set right?" Trunks said, comming from his room. " Yeah, it is." Bulma answered, as Alex nodded. " That's like the best room in the house. I go in there every now and then just to watch the sunset." Trunks said,walking in the room. " Yes, Trunks does come in here every now and then. Looks like he can't come in here alot ne more." Bulma said, folowing the two. Alex turned to Trunks, as Bulma walked in. " Sure he can. Just ask." Alex said. " Sure." Trunks said, as he and Alex shook hands, as if settling a deal. " Well, it has everything you need. All you'll have to do is plug in some of the electriacal stuff, and put your clothes in the drawers." Bulma said. "Ok. Thanks Bulma." Alex said, with a smile. " No problem. But not to be mean or nething but since you're going to be living here, you'll have to abide by the rules. ok? Hanna will too." Bulma said. " Yeah. I know Bulma. Don't worry, I know since I'm living under your roof, I'll obey your rules." Alex said. " Good.That most of it. And dinner will be ready in about 30." Bulma said, then left to get Hanna. " So. You like sunsets? Trunks actually has a sensitive side?" Alex said, sarcastically. " Yeah, so what? It's not a crime." Trunks said. " Yeah, I know. It just suprises me. Most guys..well.. don't." Alex said, turning around. " Well, here's anouther suprise. I'm not like most guys." Trunks said. " Oh, your not? What, like...." Alex said, as she held up her hand and did a motion like, you mean ' gay.' ( not to be mean to ne one) " what?! No, no,no,no,no,no,no. Nothin like that, Far, FAR from it. But like you said, most guys think you'd be a pansy or something if you liked that stuff. But I don't think that, I think there is something very wrong with me." Trunks said, turning around. " Oh. Well, there's nothing wrong with you. It just shows that your not immature. Now that I think of it, cody hated that stuff. heh. Most guys don't think they should have a sensitive side." Alex said. " So, you don't think I'm wierd or ne thing?" Trunks said, turning back around so that he was facing her. " Why would I think you're wierd if you like sunsets? I think it's quite attractive." Alex said, as she walked out to get her bags. Leaving Trunks standing there, to wonder what she meant. " Girls are soo strange. Can't ever understand what they're talking about." Trunks said, as he shook off what she just said, as he walked out he shook his head and headed down stairs to get his stuff put away, before his mom yells at him to do so.  
  
" Hey, Bra. Hanna. Have fun?" Alex said, as she walked down stairs. " Yep, sure did." Hanna said, as she turned around, Bra followed suit. " So, How was shopping with mom?" Bra said. " How'd you know I went shopping with Bulma?" " Oh, we saw Goten at the mall, and he said that Bulma was taking you shopping." " Oh, It was fun. Well, except that one part." Alex said, grabbing two of the bags. " What part?" Bra and Hanna questioned. " The part where two guys wouldn't leave her alone...." Trunks answered for her, as he camed into the living room from upstairs. " Yeah, and since they wouldn't Trunks socked `em" Alex said,fininshing up Trunks's sentence. " REally?" Bra said. " Yep. They wouldn't listen to me, so POW! Trunks hit one of them, then his friend ran then the one he punched ran." Alex said. " Hm. Well, you had an exiciting day." Hanna said. " Yep. Just getting my bags, to put in my room." Just before Hanna could say nething Bulma came in. " Oh, there you are Hanna. I was looking for you. Alex just picked out her room, so I'll show you the rooms, and you can choose which one you want." " Ok." Then Hanna followed Bulma, as Alex and Trunks grabbed thier bags and walked up behind them. Trunks walked into his room as Alex was walking right behin Bulma and Hanna. Then Hanna turned arond and saw Alex turn into a dark blue room. Bulma gave a look, that said, go on. So, Hanna followed Alex. Alex just put her bags down on the bed. " Wow. This room's cool. A bit dark but still. The stero's black you know." Hanna said, looking around. " Yeah, I know. I like this room. Especialy the white furniture." " Yeah, it is pretty. You seem to like it." " Yep. I like it, it's neat. Oh, know what else i found out?" " Hm?" " Trunks said this is the room that faces the sun set." Alex said. " Cool. How'd he know?" "oh...um.." Alex started, not sure Trunks wanted everyone to know his little secret. " He said every now and then he'll walk by it and notice it." Alex said. " Oh, well time to find mine." Then Hanna left. " Phew.. I about told. Not quite sure if Trunks wants everyone to know. Well, better put up my clothes." Then Alex started puting up her clothes.  
  
" I think you'll like this one. It's just a few doors from Alex's." Bulma said as she lead Hanna to a light purple room, with mahogany dressers and furniture. With a silver stero and a white tv. " It's perfect Bulma. I love it." Hanna said as she looked around. " Great. Well, you know where Alex's room is, Trunks's in across the hall from Alex's and 6 rooms over, to the left. Bra's is just 4 doors down from your's and mine is down stairs, down the hall way next to the stairs." " Ok." " Now, I told Alex this. Since you're going to be living here, you'll have to abide by the rules. ok?" " Sure. I understand. Don't worry, I will." Hanna said with a smile. " Good. Now, everything is ready, you'll just hafta plug in everything, and dinner will be done in 20." " Ok, thanks Bulma. I'll put up my stuff." " Ok." Then Bulma left to check the stove. ( a/n: Just incase you were wondering: Even though you'd think Trunks's would face the sunset due to the position, it dosn't. So if you don't understand.. Alex's faces the sunset and Trunks's dosn't. ok? And Trunks's is the last room on the left, so he doe have windows...but if you don't understand, just ignore this .)  
  
....20 minutes later.... " Hanna! Alex! Bra! Trunks! Dinner is ready!" Bulma yelled ,soon she heard footsteps then she saw all four coming down the stairs. " Vegeta, remember, act normal, that means don't eat as much as you normally do. Please try, B/c we're not going to tell Alex and Hanna about sayians, untill they've settled in." Bulma told her husband, as he looked at the food. " Yes, I'll try. I can't promise ne thing." Vegeta said. " Yes I know." Then the four teens walked in. Vegeta was at the front ( duh, head of the house..) Then to his right was Bra, then Hanna. To his left was Trunks then Alex. Then across from him on the other end was Bulma. " Well, dig in." Then everybody grabbed some food and started eating. Trunks and Vegeta were trying not to eat like horses, but they were failing. Bulma pretended not to notice. Bra was eating like a normal girl. After everyone was finished Bra spoke up. " That was good mum." Then Bra got up. " Yeah, mum. Fabulous." " Well, I have to admit, I got one of those things were you just pop it in the oven." " Still, it was good." Hanna said. " Delicious. Bulma." Alex said, getting up, along with Trunks, Hanna and Bra. " Well, glad. Don't worry girls, We have have robots to clean up." Bulma said, right before Hanna and Alex picked up thier plates. " Ok." Then the four went up stairs. Bulma then pressed a button for the robots to come then she went to the lab, and Vegeta went to the gravity room. ( rolls eyes)  
  
..... Upstairs ..... Hanna went to her room, Trunks to his, Alex was walking in hers when Bra stopped her. " Hey Alex?" " Yeah, Bra?" Alex said, turning around once in her room. " Can I ask you something?" Bra said, sitting down. " Sure. Shoot." Alex said. " Ok. Pan,Maron, Hanna and I were thinking.And..... I'll just ask. Do you like Trunks?" Bra asked. Alex was sorta shocked or something. ( a/n: You know how you get when someone asks you if you like a certain guy.) " I promise not to tell anyone besides Maron,Pan and hanna. I'll make sure they don't tell." Bra said. ( a/n: a bit nosey? heh) Alex didn't know what to say, Sure she liked Trunks but she wasn't sure if she liked him liked him. ' What do I say? I mean, sure I like him, but like that? I don't know. I do have fun with him, it's never boring... I don't know, myself if I do. I do feel a bit attracted to him but.....' Alex thought to herself, as Bra was saying the promse thing. " Sure I like him, but I don't know about like him like him." Alex said, sighing. " What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking." Bra asked. "I don't know. I mean, sure I like him. But like that? I don't really know. I do have fun with him. nothing's ever boring..." Alex's voice trailed off. " Oh, yeah. I understand. You're attracted to him, but you don't know if you like him like him... right?" Bra said. " Yeah." Alex said. " Hey, don't worry. I won't tell a soal. not even Pan, Maron or Hanna." " Thanks Bra. I'll have to figure it out first." " I understand. don't worry. It's safe with me. I hope youl like it here." Bra said as she got up. " Thanks. Yeah, I like it here." Alex said as Bra walked out. Then Alex started thinking. ' What if I do like him? Maybe I do? Do I? I don't know..... I'm so confused! I HATE BEING CONFUSED!!' Alex asked her self. She then plug up everything then turned on her tv. Something hit her. " I'll hafta ask Trunks." Alex said to herself as she turned off her tv, and walked to Trunks's room. She knocked on the door. " It's open." Trunks said from inside. He was online. She opened the door, and stepped in. " Oh, hey Alex. What's up?" Trunks said, looking up from an e-mail from Goten. " Oh,. nothing really. Could I ask you something?" Alex began. " Sure, nething." Trunks said, as he signed off.....  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA! What is she going to ask him? Find out next time! Oh, yea, reveiw!! I hope you like! And if you don't like Trunks likeing sunsets......DEAL WITH IT! Time some guys have sensitve sides. Hope you liked. ta for now! Ja-ne 


	6. Chapter 6 ( I can't think of names....if...

A/N: Hey! I hope you like this. I do! I won't bore the tar outta you by rambling so on with the story!  
  
Disclamer: I dun own anything. If I did then my dog in Frank Sanatra.............and she's NOT.  
  
  
  
Last time: Alex just walked in Trunks's room to ask him something....wonder what she's going to ask him?  
  
  
  
..........Bra's Room........... Hanna and Bra were in Bra's room talking. " So, Bra. Did you ask her?" Hanna asked. " Yeah......" Bra said, hoping she wouldn't ask for details. " Soo?? What did she say?" Hanna asked, with excitment in her voice. " Ahh........I'm sorry. But I promised I wouldn't say anything." Bra said, looking at Hanna. Hanna, frowned slightly. " Man, come on. I won't say anything. I promise. I'll tell you one of my secrets......" Hanna said, trying to persuade Bra. " I'm sorry Han. But I promised Al that I wouldn't say anything." " Ok. If she didn't want me to know, then that's fine." Hanna said, you could tell that she was a bit hurt. " I'm sorry Hanna." Bra said, sticking to her word. " It's alright. Alex didn't want me to know, and that's that." Hanna said, anger in her voice. Then she walked out and walked passed Alex's room. " Best Friends.....Yeah right." Hanna said, spitefully. Then she walked to her room, and tried not to slam her door, she didn't slam it loud enough so that people downstairs could hear, but if you were upstairs you'd know something was wrong...... Meanwhile in Trunks's room.......  
  
" What's up?" Trunks said, agian, turning his chair around. " Ok, I don't wanna be mean, but Trunks-" Alex began, as she was thinking on how to ask him. ' I bet it's about dinner..' Trunks thought. " Alex, is this about dinner?" " Yeah. not to be rude. But how in the world do you eat that much that fast?" Alex said, sitting down, beside him. "Ok, but you have to promise not to wig out." Trunks said. " Ok, I won't wig out." " ok, I'll start from the beginning since it'll explain it more....Ok. My father isn't exactly human. He's something called a sayian. It's a species of aliens. And for some odd reason saiyains eat alot and fast. Soo, since my mom's all human, that makes my half sayian, half human. Bra's also half human and half sayian. Goten's 1/2 too, Pan's only 1/4 b/c her father, Gohan, is half sayian, and his father, Goku or Pan's Grandpa, is whole sayian. There's something eles different about us. Well.. we have the ability to fly. Some human's have the power to fly as well, we can form ki balls, or energy blast, which few humans can do. Also, we transform into a more powerful form, which is called a Super Sayian. Our hair turns blonde and spiky and stands on end, our eyes turn to a tourquise color. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak." Trunks said, as Alex's eyes got bigger. " See, I knew it." " Nooo.. I don't think your're a freak for that.....that's tight." Alex said, her espression turning to normal. " Seriously?" " Yeah, That's awsome.....I wish that I had the ability to fly... that'd be totally outta this world." " Wow, never thought I'd be wrong." " Well, you thought wrong. I guess you were right about you aren't like normal guys. Normal guys can fly or do that energy thingys." " Well.......If you want I could teach you how to fly. I can tell that since you've been fighting for a while that you have the potential to fly. You do have a high enough ki pattern." " How can you tell?" " Oh, well we've developed a thing where we can detect where a person is by there certain ki pattern. It's something my dad tought me." " Neat. That's cool." Alex said. " Soo, You up for it?" Trunks said. Alex eyes shimmered," Definatly! Trunks, you're the greatest!" Alex said as she hugged Trunks. Right then Bra was walking to the stairs when she heard Alex talking in Trunks's room. So she decided to go see. She peered through and saw Alex hugging Trunks, with a smile on her face. ' Well, it looks like she likes him...but she said she'll figure it out.' Then Bra turned around and wakled down stairs to getta glass of water. " I try. heh. If you wanna we can start tomarrow?" Trunks said as Alex let go. " Yeah, I mean if it's alright?" "Sure. It'll give ya something to do to entertain yourself, me too. Instead rotting our brains on television. Geez, I sound like my mom." "yeah, you do.Thanks Trunks. What time do you wanna start?" Alex said, her expression changing to the - I hope I'm not being pushy. " Um...we'll decide after breakfast." " Ok, Thanks agian Trunks." Alex said with a smile. " No problem." " Oh, one more thing. Can I tell hanna. She'll wanna know." " Yeah, she'll wanna know sooner or later." Trunks said as she was begging to walk out. Then Alex walked out, with anouther thank you then Trunks shut his door and Alex walked back to her room. She turned on the lights and shut her door. " I'm gonna fly, I'm gonna fly!" Alex said, as she did a little dance. Hanna heard Alex shut her door, and wanted to talk to her. So she got up and knocked on the door. " It's open." Alex said as she sat up from her bed. " Alex, can I talk to you?" Hanna said, her tone worried Alex. " Yeah, sure. What about?" Alex said, as Hanna sat down. " Why did you tell Bra if you liked Trunks or not and not me? You told her and then told her not to tell anyone! I thought Bf's told everything to one anouther?" Hanna said, get a bit mad. " Oh, Gosh. I'm sorry. I really didn't wanna tell Bra but I did anyway. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first. I wasn't even gonna say anything about the matter. I'm sorry, Hanna. You must think I'm a total buttwhole right?" " It's alright. I understand. I was just wondering. B/c I was hurt that you told her instead of me. I'm not tryig to sound selfish but... and no. I don't think you're a total buttwhole. I think youre a love sick puppy over Trunks." Hanna said, with a smirk. " I am not." Alex said, trying to defend herself. " Sure....mhhmm." Hanna said, smiling. " I'm not. " Alex said, tryign to defend herself once agian. " So, can you tell me?" " I knew you were gonna ask that. Well, ok. You're asking if I like Trunks, right?" " Nooo, I'm asking if you're Tony Danza. Yeah, I'm asking If you like Trunks." Hanna said sarcastically. " Ok, Ok. I don't know if I like him or not. I mean, I do like him but I don't know if I LIKE him." " What do you mean, you don't know if you LIKE him." Hanna said. " I don't know. I mean sure I like him, but I don't know if I like him like him." " Oh, well lets see. Do you have fun with him?" " Yeah, but.." " Is it ever boring?" " No, but...." "Ok, final question.... Do you feel attracted to him, in any way?" " Yeah, but..." " There you have it. You do like him." Hanna said. " Noooo. Just because I do have fun with him and it's never boring and I feel attracted to him dosn't mean I like him like him. Han." " Sure it does. You can't not like some one and feel attracted to them." " Yeah, you have a point but what about that...what was his name?..... Oh yeah! Taylor? Huh? You were attracted to him but you didn't like him like him." " Ok, you got me there. " " See. I don't know. I'm confused. And you know I hate being confused. Why must girls like guys? Why must they make it sooo CONFUSING?!!" Alex said. " To make you agitated." Hanna said, with a laugh. " Very funny. So.... do you like someone? Did you see any how to you say it? ' Hot' guys at the mall?" " There was this really cute guy, he had dark purple hair, and blue eyes." " What was his name?" Alexed asked, b/c half the time she dosn't even get his name. " Scott. Scott Ganes." " Oh, so you actually got the courage to ask him his name? Boy, where the world record book when you need one?" " Oh hush. But he was like 16. And, he had a girlfriend." " Aww, too bad." Alex said, acting like one of those boy crazy girls. " Yep. But I still think you're love sick over Trunks." " I am not!" " Then why did you go to his room??" Hanna said, ducking from Alex's pillow. " I had to ask him something." " Sure. What did you HAVE to ask him." " I asked him why he ate like a horse so fast." " Boy, aren't you suddle." " Hush." " Well, what did he say." " Ok, but don't wig out." " I won't! Tell me, Tell me!!" Hanna said, jumping up and down. " He's not exactly human. He's half sayian, that's an alien. and half human." Alex said, like it was nothign outta the ordinary. " What?!" Hanna said, her eyes got big. " Ok, He's half sayian. Vegeta is whole sayian and Bulma is human. Bra's half, Goten's half and Pan's one forth, b/c her dad is half sayian. They can fly and do these energy blast things and they can transform, into a super sayian. Where there hair turns blonde and stands on end, and there eyes turn tourquoise." Alex said, plainly. " Ok, That's a bit wierd." hanna said, getting a bit freaked out. " Hanna. Don't wig out. It's not that big of a deal." Alex said, not getting why she was wigging out. " Yeah, your're right. It's not that big of a deal." Hanna said, even though she had her doubts. " Ok, see you in the morning." " Yeah. Night." Then Hanna left. " I can't belive I'm gonna learn to fly, I'm gonna learn to fly." Alex said, picking up where she left off. Then she picked up her gi and felt something in it. " What tha?" Alex said as she unfolded the cloth. " Oh my god! I can't belive it's in there!" Alex said as she saw that her Avril Lavigne cd case was in there. She opened it to see if the cd was there. " What luck! The cd's in there. I wonder if it plays on thier cd players? I'll ask Bulma or somebody." Then Alex put the cd back in it's case and put it beside the cd player. Then she put her gi in the drawer and noticed that she didn't put some of the clothes up so she put them up. Then she turned on her television and flipped through channels to see what was on.  
  
~~ Hanna's ~~ " OMG! Half alien?! Hold up Hanna, calm down, don't jump to conclusions, you'll just have to ask somebody, in the morning...... Yeah, I'll ask somebody." Hanna told her self as she pushed it aside and turned on her tv, and flipped to some cartoons. Soon it was about 10:00 and she got on her pajama's that she bought and turned off the light and her tv and layed down to go to sleep.  
  
Alex, had looked over at the alarm clock on her right and it said 9:50pm so she decided it was time to hit the hay, so she got up and found her pajamas and found that her room had a bathroom in it so she went in there changed into her pj's and washed her face, put her hair up in a pony tail and walked back out. She wore the one's that said Boxing champ shorts pajama's. Then she remebered that she didn't get to watch the sunset, b/c that was when she was talking to Trunks. " Well, I'll just hafta watch it tomarrow night." Alex then turned off her tv and light and layed down in her bed and fell asleep.  
  
...........8:45 am............  
  
Trunks's eyes immidiatly opened. ' Something smells good!' Trunks thought as he got up and went to his bathroom.  
  
Alex's nose twitched as she slowly opened her eyes. " mmmm, What smells soo good?" She wondered as she slowly got up and walked to her bathroom, and wash her fact, and go to the bathroom. Hanna rolled over and her eyes opened. " Somebody's cooking. And it smells good!" Then Hanna slowly got up and rubbed her eyes as she walked to her bathroom that she noticed last night. Bra got up and went to her bathroom to make sure she didn't look like the creature from the black lagoon. Trunks walked into his bathroom and almost had a heartattack when he saw his hair. " Kami. My hair looks like a big mess." Trunks said as he saw his hair, which was all messy, and sticky out everywhere, It looked like a purple weed. So Trunks grabbed his comb and combed it out, so it didnt' look bad. Der, normal. Then he washed his face and walked back into his room. Alex looked in the mirror and noticed her hair was a bit.......abnormal. She saw a brush and looked it over. It seemed good enough so she combed out her hair and put it in back into the ponytail. She washed her face to help her get up, Then she made sure she was presentable. She looked presentable, sorta like one of those celbrity's that throw on something and they look good inti no matter what? heh. Hanna had her cloud pajama's on and her hair was in a pony tail, she had combed it out and washed her face. Then she walked outside her room and walked a few rooms down and saw Alex coming out then she heard Bra. " Good morning, Alex, Hanna." She said, cheery. " Morning." Alex and Hanna said, as they walked to the stairs, there they meet up with Trunks. " Good Morning." Alex,Hanna and Bra said. " Morning." Trunks said as he walked downstairs. Alex, Hanna and Bra followed. " There they are. Good morning kids." Bulma said. " Morning mom." Bra and Trunks said. " Morning Bulma." Alex and Hanna said. Vegeta had already ate adn was in the gravity room. " Well, eat up." Bulma said as she placed two plates piled with pancakes in the center of the table. Then she set down a few plates of bacon and eggs. " Wow, thanks Bulma looks good." Alex and hanna said. " Did you do it mom?" Trunks and Bra asked. " Yeah, sure did. Don't worry it's edible. I've been taking cooking lessons from ChiChi." Bulma said, smiling. " Cool." Then they all grabbed some pancakes, eggs and bacon... Trunks and Bra grabbed a little more but Alex and Hanna didn't think twice about it since they knew. Then in a bout 30 seconds, Trunks was finshed. Alex just stuffed a pancake in her mouth and swallowed it. " Gosh, you weren't kidding Trunks." " Told you." Trunks said, grabbing a few more pancakes. Then Bulma sat down. " Girls, I think you should know something. Trunks, Bra and Vegeta aren't really normal. I don't know how to say this but, Trunks and Bra are half an alien species called sayians adn Vegeta is whole sayian." Bulma said, but got suspiscious when the girls didnt' gasp or nethign just stare at her. " Gosh, you're in shock. I shoulda told you." Bulam said. Trunks just sat there tryign to sustain his laughter. " We know." Alex said as she took a drink of her orange juice. " What? How?" " Trunks told me." Alex said. " Yeah, then Alex told me." Hanna said, feelign not as wierd about the alien thing. " Wow, well, you girls are ok with that?" Bulma said, Bra was a bit shocked that they knew, but went back to normal when they said Trunks told them. " Yeah. Why would we not?" Alex asked. " Oh, I thought you'd think that you didn't wanna stay here, and I like you girls staying here." " Oh, that's so nice Bulma. But we don't think it's wierd. I think it's pretty cool. I mean, everybody wishes that they were unique, and they are." Alex said as Hanna nodded her head. " Well, do ya'll want more?" Bulma said, when she noticed that the food was gone. " Naw. That was good Bulma." Hanna said. " Yeah, I'm stuffed. Thanks." Alex said, Trunks and Bra nodded a no. " Well, glad you kids liked it." Then Bulma pressed the button for the robots. Then the four went upstairs and changed into some clothes. They came down stairs and watched some tv. Then there was a knock on the door. " Trunks, could you get that?" Bulma yelled from the lab. " Yeah." Trunks yelled back as he got up. He opened the door and saw a familiar head of hair. " Hey Goten." Trunks said as he let Goten inside. " Hey Trunks. Bra, Alex, Hanna. Wow, that's alot of names." Goten said as he sat down. " What you up too?" Bra asked her spiked haired friend. " Oh, nothing much. Just decided to see what ya'll were doin'." Goten said. " Who is it Trunks?" Bulma yelled. " Just Goten." Trunks yelled back. " Oh, Good morning Goten." Bulma said. " Morning Bulma. Mom says hey." Goten yelled back. " Soo, Alex, Hanna. You like our world so far?" Goten asked. " Yeah. We've gotten used to it." Hanna said. " Yeah." Alex said. Then Trunks looked at the clock. It said 10:00. " Oh, crap." Trunks said, to no one inparticular. " Huh?" Goten asked. " Oh, nothing. Come on Alex. We can start now." Trunks said as he got up. " Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Then Alex got up and started following Trunks. " Where are you two going?" Bra asked. " Just outside." Trunks said as he and Alex walked outside. " Wonder what there up too?" Hanna asked. " Who knows." Bra said as she got up to go to the bathroom. " Goten. Can I ask you something?" Hanna asked. " Yeah. What?" " Are you really half sayian?" Goten was a bit shocked. " How'd you know?" " Oh, Trunks told Alex and she told me." " Oh, yeah. I'm half sayian. I guess she told you about Super Sayian all that stuff." " Yeah." " You must think we're total freaks." " Well, I first thought that, but after I sleep on in and stuff, I guess it's not that wierd." " Cool. We weren't sure if to tell you yet or wait." " Yeah. So, can you really fly and do those energy blasts?" Hanna said. "Sure can. See." Goten said with a smile, as he formed a ki ball in his hands. " Cool." Hanna said as she marveled at the ball in Goten's hands. " Yeah, being able to do this really gets you outta jams. If you're in trouble tell the person you can do magic and if he dosn't belive you just do that and raise it up and make it move then make it disappear then they totally forget about doing anything to you and they let you go." Goten said. " Cool. Do you know what Trunks and Alex are up to?" "Well, considering that he already told her, then he's probably teaching her how to fly or something." " Wow, I never thought of that. That would be cool, being able to fly through the sky." " Yep. It's really cool. DO you want me to teach you?" " Would you?" Hanna said with her eyes shimmering with excitment. " Yeah. We could go to my house since there no body around besides us, so no one would see?" " That sounds cool. Thanks Goten." " Well, when ever, We'll leave." " Ok, lemme go tell Bulma where I'm going." " Ok." Then Hanna got up and walked back to the lab.  
  
" Bulma?" " Yeah, In here." Hanna turned a corner and found Bulma taking a break. " Oh. hey Han. What's up?" " Oh, I was wondering If I could go over to Goten's with him?" Hanna asked. " Oh, do we have a thing for Goten?" Bulma winking, and let out laugh. " Naw, nothing like that. He's gonna teach me how to fly." " Oh, that sounds like fun. Ok, you can go, but try to be home by 7 ok?" " Sure. Thanks Bulma." " No problem Hanna. Oh, Where is Trunks?" " Oh, I think he's in the back with Alex, Goten's thinking he's teaching her how to fly." " Oh, Ok. Well, Have fun." " Ok, Bye Bulma." " Bye Hanna." Then Hanna walked back into the living room. Goten looked back to her. " Ok, Bulma said I have to be home by 7:00 though." " Ok. Mom wanted to know who you and Alex were. She's been trying to get all kinds of things outta me, so if you don't mind mom she'll probably be asking tons of questions." " That's ok." " Ok. Well, we better get going, It takes about 20 mins to get from here to there." Then They started to go when Bra stopped them. " Now, where are you two off too?" " Oh, I'm going to Goten's." " Oh...I get it." Bra said with a wink. " No, not like that." Hanna said. " Flying lessons." Goten said as he waved bye and walked out. " See." Hanna said. " Sure. Well, I guess I'll have to go shopping with out ya. See ya later. bye." " Yeah, Tell pan and Maron I say hey." " Ok." Then Hanna stepped out. " So, how are we going to go there?" Hanna asked, remebering it's too far to walk, and they can't drive. " Like this." Goten said as he took her hand and dashed into the sky. First hanna screamed then she realized what was happening and she quit. " Oops, sorry." " It's ok." Goten said as he did a twist. Hanna started laughing. " This is so much fun!" Hanna said as Goten did a loop-de-loop. " Yep, nothing beats flying." Goten said, with a laugh," Woah, Is that Iccorus?" Goten said as he slowed. " Kami, It is. Iccorus! Over here! Cmer boy!" Goten called to his pet... ' lizard '. Iccourus flew over and almost trampled over Goten. " Calm down." Goten said, then Iccorus flew in place. Goten was now stopped and holding up hanna so she would fall. " Hanna, this is iccorus." Goten said as he pointed to the dragon. " Wow. I thought you said he was a lizard not a dragon." " Yeah, well. You know." " Yeah." Hanna said as Iccourus let out a squeal and licked Hanna's cheek. She giggled and iccours let out anouther squeal. " He's so cute." Hanna said as she petted the purpled dragon's head. " Yep. Actually this is The original Iccorus's son. We named him after iccourus, when I was about 8." " Cool. And I thought it was cool to have an alligator. That's nothing compared to a dragon." " Heh. Well. Come on bud. Let's go." Goten said, then iccrous let out a squeal. " ok, Hang on." Goten told hanna as he held on to her and he blasted off with iccorus right beside him. Soon Goten saw his house and went down. They landed and iccourus landed and walked around. " So, this is your house?" " Yep. Oh, oops, Iccourus, hide." Then the dragon ran into the woods. " Mom dosn't really like him." " Oh." Then Chi-Chi looked out her window and saw them she walked out. " Goten. Why are you home so soon? Who's she?" Chi-Chi said. (a/n: remember how she was when she met Videl? Well, she's sorta like that.) " This is Hanna." Goten said. " Oh, hello Hanna. Goten's told me alittle bit about you and your friend Alex." " That's what he told me." Goten could tell that his mom was going to go into a question frenzi. " Ok, Mom. We're gonna go up to the field." " Ok..." " Oh, I'm teaching Hanna how to fly." " Oh, Ok. Well, I'll call when lunch in ready. You will stay for luch won't you?" Chichi said looking at Hanna. " Yeah, if you don't mind the extra company?" " No, not at all. It's always just Goten and me, since Goku died." " Oh, yeah. Goten told me. I'm sorry." " It's alright dear. Well you two go have fun." Then ChiChi walked back inside. " She seems nice." Hanna said turning around, to face Goten. " Yeah, You shoulda seen her when Gohan, my older brother, brought over Videl, for lessons b/c she was going to tell about this secret of his." " Heh, sorta like blackmail?" "Yeah, I'll tell ya about it." " Ok,Flying there would be faster so, here." Goten held out his hand. Hanna grabbed it and Goten blasted off......  
  
A/n: HA! Got it done. I hope it was good. I belive it's good. Yeah I know Chi Chi's a bit outta character but owell. Next chapter is the flying lessons. Untill then. Oh, and don't forget to review! ta for now  
  
Ja-ne 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo, What do you think so far? Will Alex and Hanna learn how to fly?? Or will they fail? Does Alex like Trunks? Will Pan ever ask out James? Where in Kami's sake is Vegeta?! When will I shut up? Nooobody knows...MUAHAHHAHHA heh..... oh.... Don't let life pass you by!( by incubus) Sorry, listening to that song. On to the story....  
  
Disclamier: Do I own it? Do you own it? Does anybody own it?! I don't know...all I know is that I don't own it..... shoot.  
  
Last time: Trunks and Alex just went outside to start her flying lessons... Goten has just taken Hanna to his house for flying lessons.... and ChiChi is actin wayyy outta character.  
  
........Capsule Corporation, backyard........ " Last time I was out here was when we got booted outta our demension." Alex said, chuckling a bit. " Yeah. What a way to end a bad day!" Trunks said, cracking up. Alex looked at Trunks who was laughing up a storm, then she caught the joke and joined. After about 2 minutes of straight uncontrolled laughter they both took in a deep breath. " Woo, That was funny." Alex said, getting up. Trunks was still chuckling and getting up. " It wasn't even sopposted to be a joke." Trunks said, finally standing. " Well, guess we better get started, huh?" " Yeah, better before mom or dad calls for me to do one of their biddings." Trunks said walking to the big apple tree in his backyard. " They aren't that bad....are they?" " Well, everynow and then. One thing never to do....never say no or I'll do it later.....that's the wrong answer." Trunks said sitting down, then patted the ground infront for where Alex was to sit. Alex walked over and sat down. " Ok, first thing we need to do is teach you to channel and focus your energy. By doing that we'll form it into a ball then.....we'll beable to see if you can fly." Trunks said looking at Alex. " Ok. Not sure if I can though." Alex said as she held out her palms, like Trunks told her to. " Sure, you can. If Videl can. You can." Trunks said with a smile. "I'll try..... but don't laugh." Alex said, smiling. " Sure. Now, do exactly what I say. First you wanna dig deep in you stomach and find you energy. Then you wanna bring it out, slowly. See." Then Trunks formed a small ki ball then it disapeard. " Ok. I'll try." Then Alex closed her eyes, and concentrated, hard. After about 3 minutes of unsucessful trying, Trunks spoke up. " Ok, One thing your doing wrong. You're trying to hard. Just relax, and bring it out to your palms." Then Trunks did an example agian. " Ok, to do the impossible." Then Alex closed her eyes once more and relaxed this time. For the first time she felt some thing in her stomach and brought it out. Soon, the gap b/t Alex's palms started glowing. But it was just a glow, no ball. Then it disapeared. She let out a heavy sigh. " I just can't do it." She said, hanging her head low. " Yes, You can. I saw, you can channel your energy. Hear, try it agian, but keep your eyes open." Trunks said, lifting her head. Alex smiled," Ok." Then Alex did what she did last time and looked at her palms. The same glow was back, Then Alex's smile got bigger. Then the glow disappeard. " Yeah!" Alex screamed, giving the victory sign. " Did I or did I not tell you, you could do it?" Trunks said, rasing an eyebrow. " Yes, You did. Now for a question....why did it disappear?" " B/c it takes a lot of energy to do that. It'l take a few days for you to get it down. Then After you can do those with ease...then we'll teach you how to fly." Trunks said, then Bulma walked out and towards the two. " Soo, how's it going?" Bulma said, kneeling down. " Great." Trunks said. " Yeah." Alex added. " Well, glad to hear that. Well, it's almost lunch time.... do you two want anything?" Then Trunk's and Alex's stomach growled. " I guess that's a yes." Bulma said, laughing, " Well, come on. I thought that you would, so Pizza's already ready." Both Trunks and Alex's eyes got big. " PIZZA!" They both said as they ran to the kitchen. " Gosh.... they are hungry. If I didn't know better I'd think it was Trunks and Goten!" Bulma said, laughing as she walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile Goten was teaching Hanna the same thing.....  
  
...... The Field......  
  
Goten and Hanna were already sitting down. " Now, what did Gohan do when he tought Videl??" Goten said, scratching his head. Then Hanna started laughing. Goten looked over, still scratching his head, with that confused look on his face. " What?"Goten asked, The confused look getting even more confused. " Sorry.....You just looked soo cute, like that!" Hanna said, laughing harder. Then in mid laugh, she caught what she said, she sait back up. " Let me clarify that....You looked soo funny...... Hold on..Lemme clarify that more....It looked so adorable..... Lemme modify my last clarification. I'll just shut up, and you continue doing what you were doing." " Ok...." Then Goten continued pondering. ' Now... What did Gohan say?? Why must I have dad's memory??' Goten thought. ' Why did I have to say that outloud. I didn't mean to say that outloud....Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!!' Hanna scolded herself. " Ok, I know I can remember...THAT"S IT!" Goten said, his expression changing. " Huh?" Hanna said snapping outta her thinking. " I remember.... Ok, First you need to learn to channel your energy. Then bring it outta your stomach." Goten said, getting a confused look from hanna. " That didn't sound right.....now what did he say? Oh yeah. Ok, need to channel your energy and bring it out through your hands." " Ok....How do I do that?" " Ok, Dig deep in your stomach and find the energy, from there bring it out to your palms." " Ok, I'll try." Then Hanna closed her eyes, and tryed and tryed and tryed...but nothing happened. " I can't do it." Hanna said dissapointed. " Yes you can! I'm gonna teach you how to do this if it's the last thing I do!" goten said, a determined look on his face...but Hanna heard wrong. She looked at Goten." So, that's how you feel!" Hanna said angrily and got up. Then she stared down at Goten with an angry look on her face. " Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Goten said. " Yeah right. That's just what you meant!" Hanna yelled as she turned around and ran through the field to the forest and ran into the forest. She the found a tree and hid behind it, then she started crying. Goten watched her run away and hung his head. " Why?" Was all Goten said. " I really didn't mean it like that Hanna!' Goten called after her. But he noticed she wasn't out there anywhere. " Uh oh.....Where'd she go? Oh Crap...Bulma's gonna kill me!! Girls are sooo confusing!" Goten said as he got up and ran in the direction Hanna did. He looked all around for about 5 minutes and found nothing. " Ok....if I were an angry girl mad at me...where would I go?.......Where would I go?" Goten said as he looked around. " there!" Goten said, as he saw the forest and he ran into it. " Hanna!" Goten called out. ' What does he wanna say to me now? Probably that he didn't mean it that way, then he'd say somethng like it's not a burden when he really means it is.' Hanna told her self and keep quite. ' I'm not giving up that easy Goten.' Hanna said harshly as a tear rolled down her cheek. ' Where is she?!' Goten thought frantically. He called out her name a few more times then he sat down on a rock. " Why did I have to say that? Why couldn't I just say... Sure you can! Or Don't give up just yet..something other than...THAT!" Goten said as he slammed his fist down into the rock, leaving a fairly large hole. " oops, sorry Mr. Rock." Goten said, as he held his head up by his arm, looking around. ' Where would I go, if I was here?' Before Goten could think of an answer he heard something. ' Wha?' Goten thought as he got quite and started listening. ' CRAP!' Hanna yelled to her self, as she covered her mouth. Then with his high sensitive ears heard a rustling. He looked around and followed the noise, as he eyes met up with the tree Hanna was behind. ' Haha!' Goten said, as his expression changed to a relived. He got up and walked over there, Hanna just curled up, hopping he wasn't comming near. He walked behind it and saw Hanna, then he knelt down. " Hanna.." Goten started. " Don't say anything!" Hanna said. " Hanna, listen! I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you can do it, and you will. It just takes time. No body gets it on the first try." Goten said, as hanna lifted up her head. " Not even you?" Hanna said wipping a tear. Goten smiled, " Not even me." " I'm sorry, I ran off." Hanna said, as she leaned over and hugged Goten. " It's alright. You had me scared there for a minute." Hanna let out a small laugh. " Really?" " Yep. You outta see ol' poor Mr. Rock, over there." Goten said. Hanna let out anouther small laugh. " I'm sorry." Hanna said again. " It's alright. I'm sure you'll get it soon. It'll take a while." " I guess.." " You will. Now, do you wanna sit here all day like a bump on a log or you wanna try agian?" Goten said, trying to cheer her up. " Well.. That bump on a log thing does sound like fun...." Hanna said, putting her hand in the air. " Your impossible." Goten joked as he got up. " Me?! Impossible?" Hanna said, playing along. " Yes. You didn't hear me wrong." Goten said as he glanced and saw Hanna start running after him, then he dashed outta the woods, with Hanna right on his toes. " You better take that back!" Hanna called. " Never!!" Goten yelled out demonically and ran faster. " Hah!" Hanna called and started running faster. Goten ran up a hill and went to the sky. Hanna stopped and looked up. " Hey! That's not fair! I can't fly!" " Well, whatcha gonna do about it?" Goten said, as he flew off. " Hey!" Hanna called as she jumped from the hill and ran after Goten. "hahaha!" Goten called out as he flew up. Hanna stopped. " You better get back down here!" HAnna called up. " And why would I do that?" Goten said. " Because..." Hanna began then saw the large terodactyl flying toward Goten. " B/c There's a big terodactyl right behind you!" Hanna yelled. " Uh huh. And I'm the king of the world." Goten said then he looked back and saw the big bird no less than 20 feet behind him. He screamed out and bolted down, Then the bird followed. Goten went Super and was trying to outfly the big bird but the bird was right on his tail. " Dosn't this thing ever get tired?!" Goten yelled out and he turned. Hanna was worried but it was the most funniest thing ever, so she bursted out laughing. In the woods a sabertoothed tiger saw this, and started running in HAnna's direction. Hanna turned around and saw the big toothed cat running for her and bolted in the opposite direction. Now she was running from the big cat while Goten was trying to shake the big bird. Hanna screamed out and the tiger got closer and she sped up. " Goten!" Hanna screamed out. Then Goten stopped and looked down. " Ahh! Hold on Hanna." Goten then bonked the big bird and bolted down still in ss form with an angry look on his face. He bolted down and flew right passed the tiger and picked up Hanna then flew up. "Phew..." Hanna said, as she looked up at Goten, he still had that look on his face. " You alright?" He said, looking down at her. " Yeah..." Hanna said, wondering why he looked like that. " Hold on." Then Goten landed on a cliff and let Hanna down. " Be right back." Then Goten flew back over to the tiger who was lookin around with a angry look. " Over here you overgrown cat!"Goten said, as the tiger ran after him. " No body hurts my friends... now you want me? huh? Well, you gotta catch me!" Goten said as he ran and the tiger followed then Goten went up to the sky. " Awwww.... Poor little Kitty can't catch me? Did the big kitty get out smarted?" Goten said, as the Tiger growled. " Here's a present for ya!"Goten said as he let a blast go then he barbequed the big cat. " Well, Well, Well.....you really did show me!"Goten laughed then he started flying back to the cliff. Hanna got bored so she was talking to a friend. " Soo, what's you life like?" She asked the cute little squirrl. "Chip.. picc..." The squirrl responded. " Sounds interesting. Well, can I ask you somethig?" Then little squirrl tilted it's head and let out a noise squirrls make. " Ok, well I like this guy...but I don't know if he likes me. What do I do?" Then the squirrl tilted it's head and twitched it's tail. " Chipp chippy kkika." The little squirrl answered. " Naw.... I don't think that would work. What do you do, when you like anouther squirrl?" Then Goten came back and the squirrl ran off. " aww.. don't go." HAnna said getting up. " Having an interresting conversation with Tally?" Goten said, Hanna looked back. " Tally?" " Yeah, That's her name. She comes to the house every now and then." " Hm. Who woulda guessed?" Then there was a loud GOTEN!!! HANNA!!! in the background. " Lunch time." Goten said. " Boy can she yell loud." " Yeah. Tell me about it." Then Goten picked up hanna and flew home for lunch........... Over at Capsule.....Alex and Trunks were having a pizza frenzi.  
  
" Boy.... you two are hungry!" Bulma said as she got out the third pizza from the oven. She put it on the table and sooner than later the pizza was gone and Alex and Trunks lent back in there chairs. " Gosh...didn't know I could be soo hungy." Alex said. "Thanks Mom. That was good." Trunks saidsittin up. " Glad you liked it." Bulma said, getting the pan and putting it in the washing machine. " Well, better get back." Trunks said, looking over at Alex. " Yeah." Then she got up. " That was good M- I mean Bulma. Thanks." Alex said. " No prob." Then Bulma went back to the lab as Trunks and Alex went back out side. " Did you almost call mom..Mom?" Trunks said, teasingly. " Yeah, I think I did. Well, she's been like a mom eversince yesterday." " Yeah, I guess she has. Wanna try it agian? Or do you wanna just sit for awhile?" " How about we just sit down for awhile then we can start back up agian?" " Ok, sounds good to me." Then Trunks and Alex walked back over to the apple tree and sat down, and layed down in the grass. " Wonder where Hanna is?" Alex asked. " I dunno. Now that I'm thinking about it...Where is Goten?" Trunks said, looking over at Alex. " I dunno.... think they went somewhere?" " Probobly....... Hey I got an idea.... Wanna see what their up too?" Trunks said, a miechivious glint in his eyes. "Well.....No. That would be soo mean.....What the heck! Lead the way Sherlock." Alex said, getting up. " Never thought you could have fun with a girl." " And what do you mean by that?" Alex said, hands on hips, playing along. " Just what I said. I never thought that I'd...ME! Trunks Briefs, would have fun with a girl." " Oh, you're just the Robin Williams of Satan City?" " Yep, the original jokester. Who never thought hanging with girls would be fun." Trunks said doging Alex. " Well, I never thought guys could be such jerks!" Alex retorted, thinking Trunks meant it. ' I see how you are, just pretending to be nice. Well you got anouther thing commin' Trunks Briefs.' Alex thought to her self. " Well, I didn't know girls could be such shrews." Trunks shot back. " Well, if that's the way you are. Then I never... and I mean NEVER want to speak, see or even hear you! I hate you!" Alex yelled as she ran inside. Trunks just stood there with a shocked expression. " Whaa? What- W- What just happened? I think you just really hurt Alex." Trunks asked to no one. ' Good Goin' Trunks. Just get anouther girl mad at you! You Idiot!' Trunks told his self. Then he walked back inside. Bulma was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when she saw Alex. " Alex? Dear... are you alright?" Bulma asked. Alex just looked at her, with tears running down her face. Alex wiped some tears, " Yes, I'm just fine." Alex then ran upstairs and slammed her door. " Ok, She's not ok...." Bulma didn't get to finish when Trunks came in. " Mom.Did you see where Alex went?" Trunks asked, his eyes showed concern. " Trunks, what's wrong with her?" " Nothing, where did she go?" Trunks said, almost commanding. "Upstairs, her room. Trunks. What is wrong with her?" Bulma asked agian. " Me." Was all Trunks said then he ran upstairs. " You? What?? Bu- Oh! These kids these days." Bulma tried to figure out Trunks's answer when Vegeta came stomping in. " Woman! What is with the racket!?" Vegeta growled. " Oh, I don't know. Alex came in here with tears then she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Then Trunks came running in here wonderin where she was. Then when I asked him what was wrong. He said it was him.... Do know what that means Vegeta?" Vegeta just smirked. " Yes , I do. The Brat said had to say something when they were having that argument or whatever out side and she got offended," Then Vegeta stopped and he looked up and his eyes got in that dreamy state," Just like me!"(a.n: Yes, I know..outta character..time for something funny) " That's what I'm worried about." Bulma said shaking her head. " I resent that!" Vegeta said . " Vegeta, Wait a minute." " What?" Vegeta asked annoyed. " How'd you know they were arguing?" " I just do." Then Vegeta walked to the Gravity Room. " That Man, soo confusing." then Bulma went to the kitchen.  
  
.......ChiChi's....... " Here you go kids." Chichi handed Hanna and Goten two plates piled with food. " Yum! Looks good mum." Goten said, licking his lips. " Yeah, Looks great Mrs. Son." Hanna said, her mouth started watering. " Oh dear. Please call me ChiChi, all that Mrs. Son stuff makes me sound old!" ChiChi said, then got some drinks. " Mom, youre not old.....now Master Roshi...That's old." Goten said, with noodles in his mouth. " Goten! Don't talk with you mouth open and don't talk about old people like that!" ChiChi scolded her second born. " Yes, Mum." Goten said swallowing his noodles. Hanna kept in her laughs, as she ate some of her noodles. " So, what do you think?" ChiChi asked Hanna. " Delicious." Hanna said, swallowing her noodles. " Yeah! Thees Vest Hum." Goten said, his mouth full of noodles. Then Hanna started to laugh. " Goten....Manners son. don't talk with you mouth full!" ChiChi scolded once more. " Yes, I'm sorry." Goten said, after he swallowed his noodles. Hanna had stopped laughing as she ate some rice. " Hanna, I'm sorry for Goten. He needs to learn some manners." ChiChi said. " It's fine ChiChi. It dosn't bother me." ChiChi just smiled. Her eyes got all big and dreamy like. " I remember how Goku used to eat with his mouth full.....He always liked my cooking.....Goten is just like him. I remember the first time I saw him! He was just the cutest thing this side of the earth. Then, when I was sopposed to marry him.... It was soo romantic! Goku came out of a apple tree and we ate an apple together. WE talked about if we got married and stuff. Then he had to go away. He was always helping others...I guess that's why I fell for him. Ahhhh...." ChiChi said, looking somewhere into space. Both Hanna nad Goten looked at each other, noodles hanging outof their mouths then back at ChiChi. " Oh, I'm sorry. I just miss Gokou so much." ChiChi said, as she went to cleaning. " Ok..." Hanna said as she swallowed her noodles. " Yeah, she does that sometimes." Goten said swallowing his noodles and eating some more rice. Hanna ate all of her noodles and rice and egg rolls while Goten was on his seconds, jsut a eating up a storm. Hanna was watching in amazment. " Whant Sumeej" Goten asked. " No, I'm full." Then Goten went back to eating. Then Chi Chi came in. " Oh, Goten......Do you want some more Hanna?" " Hm? Oh, no ChiChi. That was really good. Thanks." " Oh, no problem, dear." ChiChi said with a smile then Goten finally finshed. " Delicious mom. Excellent!" Goten said, licking his fingers. " Glad you liked it." Then Chi Chi went to cleaning agian. " I think she's addicted to cleaning." Goten said walking out side, with Hanna following. " My mom was a clean a-hollic." Hanna said," Yup. Cleaned 24/7." " That really sounds like mom." Gtoen said, with a laugh, " Hm... Wonder how Alex is doing, with Trunks?" " I dunno. No telling with them." " Yeah. Probably pulling a prank or someth-" Goten suddenly stopped. " What wrong Goten?" Hanna asked, noticing Goten face change. " I just felt Alex's ki jump then Trunks's. Then I felt Alex's get higher agian. Her's was faint b/c she's not that strong yet.....Wonder what's up?" " Well, you said that they were probobly in the backyard, Trunks teaching her how to fly. Maybe it's just that." " I don't know.... I guess your're right. Well, ready to try agian?" " Yeah!" Then Hanna and Goten ran to where they were eariler.  
  
...Capsule... Alex was in her room, with the door locked, crying into her pillow. " That Jerk! What nerve! I don't know why I ever! EVER! hung out with him! He's a jerk!" Alex said angrily, into her pillow. Trunks was outside her door, listening. " Oh , This is great! Now she thinks I'm a jerk!" Trunks said, cursing himself. Then he knocked on the door. " Who is it?" Alex yelled. " Alex.. It's me." " Go away! I don't ever EVER want to talk to you again!" Alex yelled. " Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt youre feelings." Trunks said, through the door. " Uh huh! Yeah right!" " But, Alex. I-" " I said, Go away! Leave me alone! You Jerk!" Alex yelled back, anger in her voice. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Trunks said once agian, then walked back down stairs, and slammed his fist into the couch pillow......  
  
A/N: Well, Well, Well..... Looks like the lessons are going well. Well..For Hanna and Goten. But, Will Alex ever forgive Trunks? Find out next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to click that little blue button and review..' hear? ta ta for now... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are likin this so far. I'm doing a short one called MIB: DBZ style. Just for fun. I saw MIB one last night for the second time, and I want to go see MIIB. well on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm doing this to save my sanity......I don't own dbz...... AHHH!!!!!! nope didn't work....  
  
  
  
Last time: Hanna got mad at Goten but forgave him, but Alex is a different story. It's gonna be harder for Trunks to get her to forgive him....... Will she? Maybe she will in this chapter... or she maynot.... time to read!  
  
....... Goten and Hanna .......  
  
Goten was teaching Hanna how to do ki blast and she gotten as far as making a glow, but no ball. Then he stopped and shook his head. " What?" Hanna asked. " oh, You're doing fine. I just keep getting a feeling that something isn't alright with Trunks and Alex. I just felt Trunks's ki go up." Goten said, looking in the direction of CC. " Do you wanna see if everything is alright?" Hanna asked. " If it's alright with you." " Yeah, come on. I've had this doubt in my mind too, shouldn't you tell your mom." " Yeah... come on." Then Goten picked up Hanna and flew to his house. " Mom!" Goten called. " Yes, Goetn?" Chichi walked outside. " We're going over to Bulma's. Ok?" " Yeah, sure. Nice meeting you Hanna. I hope you'll come agian." " You too. Me too. Bye ChiChi!" Hanna said as Goten waved and took off. Goten was going super fast and made it to CC in no less that 3 minutes. " Wow, that was fast." " Heh." Then Goten walked in and saw Trunks on the couch. He had a strange assortment of expressions on. " Trunks? You ok?" Goten asked comming in, Hanna following. " Oh, yeah. Just Peachy!" Trunks said sarcastically. " What's wrong Trunks?" Hanna asked sitting down. Goten sat in the recliner. " Yeah, what's up bud?" " It dosn't matter ne more. Alex hates me, and she said I quote, " I never wanna speak, hear or see you ever agian. I hate you!!" Trunks said, looking up stairs in the direction of Alex's room. " She dosn't hate you, Trunks?" Hanna said. " You wanna bet? I acedentally said something when I was just kidding and she said that Iwas a jerk and to leaver her alone. If that't not hate then my dad loves the whole world...and he dosn't." Trunks said, looking back at the two. " She'll get over it." Goten said. " No, I don't think she will." Trunks said as he got up and walked upstairs to his room. " Hanna, does Alex forgive easily?" " I really wanna say yes, so Trunks won't be so down.....but no. She dosn't. She's still mad at a girl named Sabrina that picked on her.......... 6 years ago." " Oh, Kami." Goten said.  
  
~~ Trunks's Room ~~ " Why did I have to do that? I always mess things up. stupid stupid stupid." Trunks banged his head on his wall. He went to his computer and logged on. " boxcar_racer? Who is that? There's mom's, dad's bra's.... and here's anouther weird one...Angel_Wings. Wait. Dosn't Alex and Hanna have computer's in their rooms?" Trunks then rushed down stairs. " Hanna. Do you have a computer in your room?" Trunks asked as soon as he came down. " Yeah..." " Does Alex?" " Yeah, I belive so." " Ok, one more question is her's boxcar_racer?" Trunks asked, pleadingly. " Yeah...Why?" " No time...Thanks!" Then Trunks rushed back upstairs and shut his door. " I'm gonna get her to forgive me if I half to send her 1000 e-mails." Trunks said as he got on his sn. He added Hanna and Alex to his buddy list and noticed that Alex was on. " Hm.....Let's see what I can find out." Trunks said as he clicked on her name and info. " Ok, she's in the......thecheesestandsalone chat? Ok....now to change my sn.....to um.........XxsaviorxX... I guess." Trunks typed it in and went to thecheesestands alone chat room. He saw that alex was just goofin off. " Well, lets see what you have to say, maybe it'll help me." Trunks said as he clicked private chat for boxcar_racer. " Hey." Trunks said as he typed it in. ' Hey, asl?' Alex typed back. " Um.... 14/m/japan." Trunks said as he typed in. " no use to lie." Trunks said. Then Alex typed back. ' cool. 13/f/japan. What are you up to?' she typed. ( Let me make this easier. boxcar_racer: cool. 13/f/japan. What are you up to?  
  
XxsaviorxX: nuttin much. Just bored. You?  
  
boxcar_racer: same here. ( remember that Alex dosn't know that she's talking to Trunks)  
  
XxsaviorxX: There's nuttin really to do anymore. lol. So... not to be nosey but what's your day been like?  
  
boxcar_racer: oh, your not. Well I was with one of my guy friends then he said something and i belived he meant it but he said he didn't and he's a jerk.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Oh, he couldn't been that mean.....  
  
boxcar_racer: I don't know. part of me wants to forgive him, but the other half just says he's a jerk and don't ever talk to him agian. Pathetic huh?  
  
XxsaviorxX: That's not pathetic. I'm sure he didn't mean it. You know how we are.... always saying things we don't mean.  
  
boxcar_racer: Yeah. I don't know. I really wanna forgive him, b/c I really like him. But......  
  
Trunks read her last sentence. " What? What does she mean by that....." Trunks curiosity got the best of him again....  
  
XxsaviorxX: What do you mean. You really like him. Like what do you mean by that?  
  
boxcar_racer: Well, look at Mr. Nosey pants. = )  
  
XxsaviorxX: lol, sorry. Just thought I could help.  
  
boxcar_racer: hmm... you really wanna know?  
  
XxsaviorxX: Sure, I guess.  
  
boxcar_racer: Ok, I like him as a friend.....  
  
XxsaviorxX: and??  
  
boxcar_racer: Well, I like him as a friend...but I'm starting to think I really like him.  
  
XxsaviorxX: o_O  
  
boxcar_racer: Ok, I do like him as a friend....but I'm starting to feel I like him more than that....get it now?  
  
' Oh Kami......Oh Kami.....Oh Kami,Kami,Kami.....Oh Kami....' Trunks kept saying in his mind. ' Just get a girl who likes you mad at you! Not only that...SHE LIKES YOU!.............I never thought of her like that...but......OH KAMI!!!!!!' Trunks thought to him self.  
  
boxcar_racer: You there?  
  
XxsaviorxX: Yeah.. sorry, just spaced out. lol  
  
boxcar_racer: no Problem. I just don't know what to do. B/c I'm afraid if I don't forgive him I'll lose him as a friend.....but I'm still not sure if he didn't mean it.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Well, all I can say is just sit down with him and tell him how you feel and if he says that he meant it..... don't talk to the jerk, but if he says he didn't mean it... then he means he didn't mean it.  
  
boxcar_racer: Yeah, I guess your right.  
  
" Wait... what if she wasn't talking about me?..... Why do I care?! I don't know... I just do." Trunks argued with himself.  
  
XxsaviorxX: So, what's this guy like? If you don't mind me asking?  
  
boxcar_racer: Well...he's nice... very nice...sweet, honest I guess, funny, I guess you could say he's cute.... crystal blue eyes...his eyes are just......... Now, don't laugh when you read this.... He has lavender hair.  
  
" Ok... she likes me. Just great Trunks! Get a girl that likes you mad at you and then you find out you might like her too! You are such an idiot." Trunks told himself.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Guess you do like him, huh? What makes you like him?  
  
boxcar_racer: Yeah, I guess I do. Well, I don't really know why I like him. I just feel like I'm actually a person around him. Sometimes when I'm with people, they make me feel small and stuff....but he dosn't. I guess anouther reason why I like him is he likes sunsets.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Sunsets? You sure this guy isn't you know.....o_O  
  
boxcar_racer: No. He isn't. And yeah, he likes sunsets. Soo, do you like any body?  
  
XxsaviorxX: Yeah, I guess I do.  
  
boxcar_racer: Well, what's she like? I told you now you tell me.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Well, she's sorta stubborn... goes for anything. I mean she'll try anything, once. I guess she's really not scared of much. Black hair, and dark brown eyes.  
  
boxcar_racer: She sounds pretty.  
  
XxsaviorxX: She is.... gorgeous.  
  
Trunks clicked the send button then saw what he wrote. " AHH!!! Did I write that?!" Trunks screamed. No one heard b/c it's sound proof. Bulma got tired of listening to his rock music blasting through the walls.  
  
boxcar_racer: Sounds like you like her too. Why don't you just ask her out?  
  
XxsaviorxX: I don't know. I guess you could say she's sorta mad at me.  
  
boxcar_racer: What for?  
  
Before Trunks could type anything Bulma yelled up. " Trunks! ALEX! BRA! HANNA! Supper!! VVEGGETTA!!!!!" You can hear wat outside his room just people can't hear whats inside.  
  
XxsaviorxX: Hey, sorry. I g2g. Mom's calling for dinner.  
  
boxcar_racer: Yeah, me too. Hey, do you I know you? You sound familiar?  
  
XxsaviorxX: I guess you could say you...do. Hey, hope everything works out with you and sunset boy.  
  
boxcar_racer: you too.... what do you mean by that? I could say I do?  
  
....XxsaviorxX is not logged on at the moment...  
  
~~ Alex's room ~~  
  
" What? Whatever..... I guess he's right...Gosh I'm hungry... I hope I havn't ruined my friendship with Trunks..." Then Alex logged off and went down stairs to eat....  
  
Trunks logged off and walked down stairs and sat at the table. Soon Alex walked in and sat where she did before, beside Trunks. " Alex, is everything ok with you?" Hanna asked, grabbing a chicken leg. " Yeah. Fine." Alex said with a smile and she grabbed a chicken leg.. EVeryone elese grabbed some food and started talking. Trunks and Alex were quiter than mice, through out the whole meal. Once Bulma was done, she spoke up. " Trunks is everything ok? You were all quite. You also Alex. Is everything ok?" Bulma asked, getting Vegeta's plate and taking in to the sink. " Yeah, just fine mom." Trunks said. " Yeah. Nothing wrong, Bulma." " Ok." Bulma said as she pressed the button for the robots. " Why didn't Goten stay?" Trunks asked. " Oh, ChiChi called and told him to get his butt home." Hanna said. " Oh." " Yeah, she sounded mad." " Just like ChiChi... Thanks mom. It was great." Trunks said gettign up. " Yeah. Delisious Bulma." Hanna and Alex said. Bra told her mom thanks also and all got up. Bra went to ehr room to write in her diary. Hanna went to hers to write an entry in her electronic diary on the computer. Alex and Trunks came to the top of the stairs and looked at each other. Then Alex went to her room and Trunks to his........  
  
A/N: Sooo... What do you think? I'm sorry about Trunks's fake Sn. I couldn't think of anything,. I hope you liked it. I did. Soo is Alex gonna forgive Trunks like XxsaviorxX suggested or will she go with that feeling and don't? Find out next time!  
  
Ja-ne 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys! Soo. What did you think of the last chapter? I hope you liked it. Well, I'm not going to go on with my nonsensical rambling.... * readers yell ' hip.hip HOORAAY!* Very funny.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own anything. I like doing these story's b/c it pleases the little people in my head. = )  
  
..Last Time: Alex talked to Trunks online, but Trunks was under a different sn and Alex didn't know. Alex is deciding whether or not to forgive Trunks.Everyone just went to their rooms.  
  
...... Hanna's Room ......  
  
" There is something really wierd with Alex. She's normally blabbing with Trunks." Hanna said, sitting on her bed. " What is wrong. What did Trunks say that was so bad that Alex wouldn't forgive him??" Hanna asked herself and opened her electronic diary on her computer.  
  
Dear DieDie, ( this is Hanna's diary entry.) This would be my 2nd day in this new universe. Which isn't that bad. Besides no mom and dad, it's actually really cool. Bulma IS like a mom to us.....Vegeta....well...not much to say about him. He always goes into the room, they call the Gravity Room. Goten says that where you can turn the gravity up and train so you get tons stronger. I guess that means Vegeta is super strong, since he basically lives in it. haha.Oh, Goten, you do remember him, right? Well, he's Pan's uncle. He's real nice. Oh! Guess what he's teaching me?! He's teaching me how to fly! Yeah, isn't that like the ausomest? Alex is also learning to fly. Trunks is teaching her. That's basically what's been happening. Goten is very funny. His mother seems very nice also. She misses her husband, Goku, dearly. I feel very sorry for her, to lose a loved one. Well, to to the latter. Alex is mad at Trunks for some reason. He said that he said something that he didn't mean and she thought he did. Trunks seemed real down too. Poor guy. Alex seems like she likes him..... but she dosn't show it..... she's weird like that. I hope she forgives him. They get along real good together. Me and the girls have our suspiscions that they really like each other. Don't count on getting that from them. Oops, sorry I have to go. Someone's at my door, knocking. I'll right more tomarrow.  
  
Hanna  
  
" Hold on." Hanna said as she saved her entry and closed the program. " Ok." Then someone opened the door. It was Bra. " Hey, Bra. What's up?" " Oh, nothing. Just wanted to talk. You know me." " Heh." " So, what do you think about Trunks and Alex? They usually are talking and carrying on with one anouther. Do you know what's wrong? Trunks looked like the world was going to end and Alex looked the same." Bra said, sitting down." " Oh, yeah that. Trunks and Alex were goofin off and Trunks had said something that Alex thought he meant it and she's been not talking to him ever since. And Trunks felt real bad about it." " Ohh.... I hope Alex forgives him. Gosh, they're like two peas in the pod." " Ya, I know....." Hanna said then stopped. " Hey, do you hear that?" " What?" Then Bra heard it. " That sounds like..." " Alex!" both said and peeked out the door. There was Alex standing outside her door talking to Trunks. Then she moved aside and Trunks walked in. Alex cracked her door. " Come on." Hanna then crept out and stood next to the wall, Bra right beside her.  
  
" Alex, I didn't mean it really." Trunks pleaded. " Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I don't really hate you. I didn't men that I never ever wanted to speak,hear or see you agian. I'm sorry." " It's ok. I started it. Forgive and forget?" Trunks asked, you could hear Alex's bed springs make that noise signaling some one sat down. " Yeah. Definatly. Friends?" Alex asked. " Friends!" Trunks said, then Hanna saw them shake hands. " Still, gonna teach me how to fly?" " Yeah. I wasn't gonna not any way." " Thanks Trunks." Then Alex hugged him, Then Alex looked over. " Wow....you really can see the sunset good in this room" Alex said. " See, I told you." Then Alex walked over to the window and put her hand on the glass and Trunks stood beside her. They stood there silent as the sun set for about 10 minutes, then once it finally went down, Alex spoke. " Thanks for forgiving me for being so mean" " No, problem. Thanks for forgiving me." " Yeah." Then Alex sat down on her bed. " Well, time to hit the sack I guess." Trunks said, as he yawned. " Yeah, I guess your right. Night Trunks." " Yeah, Night Al." " Oh Crap! Hurry! Get to my room!" Hanna whispered to Bra as both girls dashed to Hanna's room. Then they shut the door. " Phew...that was close" " Tell me about it."  
  
Trunks walked out, happier than he came in and shut the door, and walked to his room, with a smile on his face. Trunks shut his door, got on his pj's ( a/n: boxers....dumb dumbs) and then plopped down on his bed and fell to sleep.  
  
Alex sighed and got on the same pj's she wore that last night, and turned off her light and layed down to sleep and drifted off to never neverland. ( a/n: Heh.. Peter Pan! Here I come! haha)  
  
" Wasn't that soo sweet?" Bra said, in that dreamy voice. " Yeah. Hey, it won't be dull day around here no more. With those to in talking terms agian....it won't be boring." " Got that right. Well, I better go to bed." " Me, too. See you in the morning Bra." " Yeah. night han." Then Bra walked out and went to her room, got on her pj's and went to sleep. " Finally. I hate to see people sad." HAnna said as she got on her pj's and went to sleep......  
  
While the kids were sleeping. Bulma was coming her hair while Vegeta was about to fall asleep from Bulma's rambling. "... What do you think Veggie?" Bulma said, waking up Vegeta. " What? Who? What are you talking about?" Vegeta said, rubbing his eyes. "* big sigh* I was saying since there is only about a few weeks untill school starts up and I was wondering if it would be great if we went to the beach for the rest of the summer?" Bulma said, turning around to face her sleepy husband. " Whatever. Can I just got to sleep now?!" Vegeta said. " Yes. This is soo great! I can't wait to see the faces on the kids!" Bulma said jumping up. " Yeah, Yeah. Woul you just SHUT UP!" Vegeta said lying down. " Oh, your no fun Veggie." " Duh, that's my job." Then Vegeta fell asleep, hugging the little lamb Bulma had. Bulma looked over and felt like getting a picture just incase she wants to do something and he dosn't want to...but she decided not to and she got in bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep.  
  
...... 9:30 am...... Bulma was running around getting everything ready for there little trip, even though she hadn't asked the kids yet. " Here, Wait up Vegeta! Don't forget this one!" Bulma put anouther box ontop of the other 6 that vegeta was already holding. " Ok, now you and can put them in the car." Then Vegeta walked off mumbling things that I'm not giong to repeat. Soon Bra, Trunks, Hanna and Alex were up and walked downstairs still rubbing sleep from there eyes. Alex was trying to hold in her laughs from Trunks's hair. Trunks was trying unsucessfully to get his hair undercontrol. Alex started snickering. " Oh! Good morning Kids!" Bulma said, smiling. " Mom....What is going....YAWN..going on?" Bra asked, while Alex was laughign her pants off and Trunks was standing there with his arms crossed and his hair going out every which-a-way. " Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you." Then Vegeta walked back in and grabbed three more large boxes. " No, you think?" he said sarcastically and walked outside to put the boxes in the car. " Well, I got to thinking and thought it'd be nice to spend the rest of the summer at the beach!" Bulma said, in her cheery voice. All the kids just stared at her. " oo! That's Great!!" HAnna and Bra yelled. " Dude!" Alex and Trunks said in unision and did a little hand shake, that looked like that one geico commercial with the squirrls. " Great! I already have some stuff packed. Now you guys just need to pack your stuff. and we'll be ready to go." " Well! What are we standing around here for?!" Trunks and Alex said and dashed up stairs and ran to thier rooms and you could hear drawers open then shut, scrambling and then closets opening, then you could hear a few shoots and darns, then a few where did I put that. Then you could hear zippers zipping and suitcases being shut, Then you could hear Alex and Trunks run through the hallway and down they came with 4 suit cases each finally at the bottom the carried them to the car, while Hanna, Bra and Bulma just watched,.. Then Alex and Trunks camed back in the house panting and stared at Hanna and Bra, " what are you standing around for?" Trunks said. " Yeah, get you motors in gear." Alex continued. Then Hanna and Bra walked upstairs and packed, not as fast as the two Speedy Gonzales` but still fairly paced. Alex and Trunks were helping Bulam carry stuff to the car and Vegeta noticed his service was not needed and sat down on the couch. Soon everything was packed and Hanna and Bra walked down stairs with a few suit cases each. " oo! Lemme help ya with that." Alex and Trunks said as they grabbed thier suit cases and ran to put them in the car, or the air-craft that Bulma decided to take, instead. " Thanks.." " I guess." Bra finished up for Hanna. " Well, were ahead by an hour. Thanks Alex, Trunks." Bulam said once the two hyped teens came back in. " No, Problamo." Alex said, waving it off. " Yeah, any time mom." Trunsk said. " ok, Guess everything is ready..." Bulma started but Trunks spoke up. " oh! Mom, you think Goten could come?" " Yeah, Mom maybe Pan too?" Bra asked right after her brother. " I guess. I mean you'll have to call them up." Then Trunks dashed to the phone Alex following. And Bra ran to the phone in the lab and Hanna followed. " i didn't think it'd be this exciting!" Bulam said, with a large smile. Vegeta just grunted.  
  
...... The Kitchen ...... Trunks just dialed Goten's number and Alex was waiting patiently. " Um, yeah. Hey ChiChi. Is Goten there? ok, I'll hold......" Then there was a pause and over the reciver you could hear ChiChi screech ' GOTEN!' " Hey, Dude. Hey, do you wanna come to the beach with us? Were gonna be for like 2 weeks." Trunks asked, Alex was standing right beside him and Trunks had the phone tilted so both could hear. " Um, I dunno. Lemme ask mum." Goten asked. " Sure." Then Goten put down the phone.  
  
~~ ChiChi's ~~ " Mom.....IsitalrightifIgottothebeachwithBulma?" Goten asked, closing his eyes. "How long?" " Two...weeks." " TWO WEEKS!?!" " Yes.. Please mom.....Pretty please? Pretty pretty please? With sugar on top?" Goten begged giving her his puppy dog face, that looked just liek Goku's. " Oh, Ok. But you have to promise to call everyday and behave yourself." " Ok, Mom. And Thanks!" Goten hugged his mom and picked up the phone. " Be there in 5 seconds flat." then Goten hung up. Trunks hung the phone, then looked at Alex. " Yes!" Both siad and high-fived each other.  
  
`~ Lab ~` "Hurry Bra.." " Ok. Dialled..come pick up Pan...Videl...Gohan...someone...." " Hello?" Gohan's voice came over the speaker. " Oh, hey Gohan. Is Pan there?" " Yes, she is Bra. Hold on." " Ok." " Bra?" " Hey Pan!" " What's up?" " Well, would you wanna come to the beach with us?" " For the week end?" " Not exactly....two weeks." " I don't know Bra.....I mean I'd love to go...but you know my dad." " just ask." " Ok..." Then pan set down the phone.  
  
~~ Pan's ~~ " Dad....CanIgotothebeachwithBra?" Pan asked, doing the same as her uncle. " Panny.....how long?" " Two....weeks." " TWO WEEKS?! No way are you going for that lonG The answer is NO!" " But Dad...." " But nothing!" " GOHAN!" Videl yelled. " Yes...." " Let her go.... If they go then we'll have the house to ourselves. " " eww... TMI mom!" Videl chuckled. " Well, I do have lots of paper work to get done, and you'll get outta the house...Ok. YOu can go. But call every day and behave yourself." " yes Sir. Thanks!" Pan hugged her mom and dad and ran back to the phone. " Ok, be there in 5 seconds." " GreaT!" Then Pan hung up. Bra hung up also. " YEAH!" Both Bra and Hanna screeched. " We'd never survive with the Three Stooges, by ourselves." HAnna said reffering to Alex,Goten and Trunks. " Yeah. Lets go tell mom." They ran out and up to Bulma. " Pan's gonna be here in just a sec. " " Ok." Then Trunks and Alex ran from the kitchen. " Ok, Goten's gonna be here in a sec, litterally." Trunks said. " Ok, Well. Come on Vegeta. We can goahead and get it. " We get the back!!" Trunks yelled and draged Alex to the aircraft. " Shoot! He always does that!" Bra said. Hanna and Bra ran after them. " Why do you get the back?" Bra said, once in the air craft. " B/c WE got goten." " So, and we have three too." " Still...we need more room. You know Goten." " Oh, yeah....." Bra said. Trunks got the window, Alex in the middle leaving Goten with the other window. Soon you could see Goten rushing. He landed and dashed to the plane, sayign a quick hi to Bulma and walked inside. He saw the empty seat in the back and plopped down, setting his capsule case in the thigy on the back of the seat infront on him. Goten, Alex and Trunks stated there own conversation. Then Pan came and walked inthe craft and sat beside Hanna. So, it was Bra infront of Trunks, Hanna infront of Alex and Pan infront of Goten. Bulma got in the driver seat and Vegeta got in the other front seat. " Ok, everybody in?" Bulma looked back. " Yup!" All the teens said. " Ok, we'll be there in three hours. " The three stooges( alex,goten,and trunks) just groaned. " Yes, I know." Bulma then reved the engine and took off. Vegeta soon fell asleep. Bulam was humming to a song on the radio. Hanna Pan and Bra were talking about what they were going to do, while Alex Trunks and Goten, were planning all kinds of schemes. After aobut 30 minutes, Hanna was reading a mag. Bra was painting her nails, and Pan was listening to a cd. Goten fell asleep, and he turned over and his head was resting on the window. Trunks fell asleep, so had Alex. Somewhere along the trip she moved her head over on Trunks's sholder and Trunks had his head agianst her's and his hair, in his face. Alex had moved over closer and was leaning on Trunks on her side. Both were sound asleep. Hanna put the magazine up and turned around to say something to Alex and there was no Alex. She looked over and saw Goten, he was all curled up in a ball, everynow and then he'd twitch. Hanna smiled then she looked over to see where Alex was. She saw Alex and Trunks in that position both sound asleep. But now Alex shifted and she was laying across Trunks using his arm as a pillow, and and he had his arm around her. Both still sound asleep. Hanna opened her mouth and nudged Bra. Bra looked up from painting her nails, they were already dry. " What?" Bra said. " Look." Hanna poited her index finger at the two. Bra quickly turned around and saw. Then she got Pan's attention. Pan mouthed a " what?" Then Bra pointed to Trunks. Pan turned off her cd player and looked back. As if on cue, Goten fell and now was had his head on Alex's legs. He twitched and scooted to a comfortable position, and fell right back to sleep. All three girls had to hold there mouths closed with there hands to keep from laughing. " Look..." Pan said. Then Hanna picked up. " How.." Then it was Bra's turn. " Cute!" Then Alex started trying to grab a blanket and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't even look at the three peeping girls, and set her eyes on Trunks jaket he brought. She reached down to it, grabbed it and draped it over her like a blanket. She yawned, then fell right back to sleep. Goten felt the jacket and grabbed in his sleep. Alex reached for it and couldn't find it. Then she felt Goten hair then the jacket, she grabbed the jacket then smaked Goten aside the head.....while she was still sleepign and laying down. She put the jacke over her, and Goten winced then keep sleeping. Hanna turned around and put her hand on her mouth once agian, due to the laughter begging to be let out. Bra and Pan did the same. About 20 minutes later. The three girls fell asleep, and Goten hadn't moved , and Alex and Trunks were still in that position.  
  
" Ahh... only 30 more minutes." Bulma said. " Did you hear that?" Bulam said and glanced in the back and saw everyone was sleeping. Then she looked over at Vegeta and he was also sleeping......the scowl never faded. Bulma giggled to her self, and sped up a tinch. Finally they were there, Goten had woken up and found a small bump on his head, and was sitting up, looking out the widow. Bra and Hanna and pan slowly woke up. " Yawn! We're already there?" Hanna said, Bra and Pan rubbing there eyes. Hanna looked back and Alex and Trunks were still sleeping. " Still?" Hanna said, now fully awake. " Gosh." Bra said. Goten yawned and looked over at his best friend. Goten chuckled softly. " Ok! We're here! " Bulma said, as the plan decended to the ground. Hanna started poking Alex and Bra started poking Trunks, trying to wake them up. Fiannly after about 30 seconds of poking, they woke up and yawned. " Finally." Bra said. Alex yawned once more and slowly got up from her position and pulled the jacket up over her knees. Trunks yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Alex and saw that she was awake and saw Goten covering his mouth. " What?" Trunks asked. " you!" Goten couldn't hold it anymore. " What is he talking about?" " Alex and you were both sleeping. Alex was laying across on you with your jacket over her, and your arm as a pillow. you had you arm around her." After hearing this both Alex and Trunks had a crimson line across thier faces. " Sorry." Alex told Trunks. " It's ok." " Oo! Lemme tell you what Alex did!" Hanna said. Alex's face expression sunk. " Oh, nothing embarrasing. Well, after She grabbed Trunks's jacket and Goten grabbed it. Alex looked for it and found it with Goten so she grabbed it back and smaked Goten a good one on the noggin. All in her sleep!" Hanna howled. " That's how I got that bump." Goten said. " Sorry, about that Goten." " It's alright. Just don't get prone to it." " Ok." Alex said with a smile. " Oh, here. Sorry. Hope you didn't mind." Alex handed Trunk back his jacket. Trunks took it and put in where it was before. " That's fine." Trunks said with a smile. Bulam looked back once landed. "Oo! I see everyone is awake. Well, let's get started!" Bulam said and shook Vegeta awake.  
  
A/N: Soooo What do you think?! A little fluff in it...but aren't you sopposed to in a romance fic? Oh well.I liked it. I was up last night till 2:30 thinking this. Everytime I tried to go to sleep... Something eles popped in my head taht went with the story. Hope yo liked it! Don't forget to review! I hope you liked it!  
  
ja-ne 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Guys. Just wondering how it was going. Well on to the story.  
  
Disclamier: I own nothing besides Alex, Hanna and thier familes. Please help....the littl peopl in my head are gonna make me go Crazy! * no one helps* Very funny...  
  
  
  
........ Clover Beach, Japan ......... " Ok, kids. Ya'll can grab your stuff then you can get claim your rooms. Oh, Trunks Bra... let Hanna and Alex pick thier rooms before you." " Yes. Mother." Trunks and Bra said. " Ok.....which ones are mine....I packed so fast I can't remembe which bags are mine....Now that I think about it...That pathetic!" Alex bursted out laughing. " Ok, how about me and Hanna get our bags then that leaves you and Trunks's. You should be able to desifer which ones are your guys'." " That sounds like a good plan." " Ok. The black one are mine." HAnna said grabbing her 4 suit cases. " Yeah, then that leaves the purple ones...mine." Bra grabbed her 4. Leaving 8 more suitcases left. " oh, this one has a name tag...." Alex said as it read ' Trunks Briefs.' " Ok, Mr. Briefs..This one's yours." Alex set the dark green suit case on the ground. " Ok...this must be mine b/c it dons't have a name tag." Alex grabbign the dark green suit case that didn't have a tag. Trunks found three more that had his name. " Ok. There. Guess we shoulda grabbed different colored suit cases...." Alex said, grabbing her other three. " Yeah." Trunks said then shut the door. " Ok. Well, the sooner we get the rooms the sooner we can hit the beach. " oh. Right!" Alex said as she grabbed two and followed Trunks in to the large condo, hanna and Bra behind grabbing two of their 4. " Ok...The rooms are..um.." Trunks said, turning in all directions. " Down here." Goten said pointing to a sign that said. ' bedrooms'. " Hooked on phonics worked on me....Did it work for you....Trunks?" Goten said, going down the hall. " Aw.. Hush." Trunks said following his friend. Hanna passed a light blue room, that faced the side of the beach. Where if you looked otu you could see the shore for miles. " Bingo!" Alex said as she saw a dark blue room that had swirly's painted on the wall. But right before Alex went in she stopped. " None of ya'll wanted it? Right?" Alex looked at everyone. " Naw. You can get it." Bra said then went down the hall a bit to a creme colored room, that she normally got. " Ok. I got dibs on this one." Trunks said, walking in the one next to Alex's. The walls were a blue grey color. His and Alex's room's were ocean front. Then Goten got the one right next to Trunks's. His was partially ocean front. His walls were white and bordered wood. " Dude!" Alex exclamied as she looked at the game systems. They had a ps2, XBOX, and N 64. ( sorry, but pretend they have them two....remember when mirai came? It changed things....well sorta the same concept.) " Alright! " Hanna said right after Alex, Hanna noticed the game systems too. She had the same ones. " Awsome!! PLAYSTATION!!!" Goten yelled.  
  
~~~ Vegeta ~~~ " WOMAN!!!" " What?!" " Grr..Why did you have to put those stupid games systems in EVERY room?" " B/C. You never know when you wanna play and you don't have it!" Then Bulma continued pretending to check everything. " Vegeta. Did you get the rest of the boxes?" " Why do I have to?!" " B/c you also want the Gravity Room...Now March! Mister." Then Vegeta mumbled somethign under his breath and then followed orders.  
  
~~~ Trunks,Bra,Goten, Pan, Hanna, Alex ~~~ " Hey Pan! Which one you got?" Bra called from her room. " Um....it's like 4 doors from yours!" Pan called back, she was putting her clothes in the drawers. " Oh." " Hey! Guys! You wanna go to the beach?" Trunks yelled, so every one could hear. Then Goten and Alex walked outta their rooms simoultaneously. " Ready!" Both said. Then both started laughing. " Yeah! Sure. Just gimme 10!" Bra called out. " Stupid. sister. Yes Bra!" Trunks said stupid sister to himself. Hanna walked out, she had a tank top and short shorts over her bathing suit, and drapped over her sholder was her beach towel, which was blue with imbroidered shells. " Ok. What do you think?" Hanna did a spin. " Ahh....I give it a 2." Alex said. " 9 1/2" Goten said. " Um...2." Trunks said, as Alex and Trunks laughed. " Very funny you two. Atleast Goten reconizes true beauty." Hanna said, draping an arm over the blushing Goten. This made Trunks and Alex howl harder, soon they were litterally rolling on the floor.  
  
~~ 15 minutes later ~~ Hanna was sitting on the wall, beside Goten. She was makign faces with her hands and Goten was seeing long he could keep his eyes open with out blinking. Trunks and Alex kept complaining about Bra taking so long. And Pan, well she was counting how many little dots are on the cieling. Trunks looked up at the wall clock for the 10th time. " Bra! It's been 20 minutes!" " I'm almost Done!"Bra called out. " OK!" Then Bra came walkign up. " Finally." Trunks said and Alex had to laugh. " What you two say?" Bra said, hands on her hip. " Nothing..." Both said quickly. " Ok, well come on. Let's goo..." Goten whined. " Ok, whiny pants." Bra said then she started walking. The others followed. " Mom! We'll be at the beach!" " Ok!" Then all of them walked out. Goten, Alex and Trunks looked at each other, then all smiled. They all then dashed for the beach, jumping over anything in their way. " I think Alex, is just fine now." Hanna said and started walking down the sandy walkway, with Bra and Pan saying a ' yes. ' " Hahaha!" Goten exclaimed once he got to the beach but soon stopped. " Whaaa??" There sittin on his beach towel was Trunks, looking like he'd been there for hours. Next to him was Alex. Laying down on her beach towel pretending to be asleep. Then she leaned up and ' yawned. ' " What took so long Goten?" Alex said sitting up. " But-wha-how-what?-When? HOW?!" Goten stuttered. " How??" Trunks asked, knowing completety what he was asking. " How in Kami's sake did ya'll get here so fast? And I know Alex can't go that fast...no offense." " None taken." Alex said, sitting indian style. " We ran." " But..Please tell me. My head hurts." Goten said. " Ok. I grabbed Alex and went super and flew down here." " Cheater." " Ah Ah ah... you never said we couldn't fly or go super." Trunks said, pointing his finger at Goten. " we, found a loop hole." Alex said. " You two are something." Goten said shaking his head and laying down his towel. Then Bra and Pan took off there over shirts and then put sun screen on and then layed down to tan. Then Hanna took off her shorts then her shirt, set them down and did the same. But, what she didn't notice, but Trunks and Alex did...was that Goten was checking her out. Trunks and Alex were turning purple from holding in there laughs. They recovered and Trunks spoke up. " See something you like Goten?" Trunks said, now trying to hold back new laughs. Goten jaw slowly dropped, while still sitting down. " Hey! Sir drop his jaw...." Alex said low enough that hanna didn't hear. Goten didn't move, but stared at Hanna. Alex was about to burst out laughing. Then Trunks flicked Goten's nose and Goten snapped outta it. " Hey! What did you do that for?" Goten said holding his nose. Alex started laughing. Trunks started also, but managed to speak. " You see something you like?" Trunks manged through laughs. By now Alex was howling and Pan , Hanna and Bra looked over to see what was soo funny. When they didnt' see anything they turned back and continued sun bathing. Then it hit Goten and he had the darkest crimson line across his face. But, this only made Trunks and Alex howl more. " Ok, ok. You two..can it. You can stop anytime now..." But they made no sign of stopping. " Ok. Fine. I'm officially embarrased." Goten said, then Alex and Trunks stopped. " Sorry, bud. But it was really funny. We tried everything to snap you outta it." " Kami! Please don't tell me she saw." " No, she didn't Goten." Alex said. " Phew. Ya'll didn't have to carry on like that." Goten said, partially standing up. " This thing is.....we did!" Alex said, cackling at her comment. Trunks managed to hold back most of his laughs but some did excape. Then something popped in Goten's pint size brain. " Hey, Trunks.." " Yeah?" " I heard you liked somebody....." Goten said just trying to get Trunks back. " And who would that be?" " Oh, lets just say......," Goten started the he said the next part so only Trunks would hear, " Um..lets seee Alex?" Then Gtoen got up and started running just in time b/c Trunks quickly got up and started running after Goten, Goten was just a cackling up a storm. Then Alex got up and saw the dock and walked over to it, so she could see what was going. " Go Trunks!!" Alex cheered on. Trunks smirked and ran faster, Goten noticed and sped up also. " As they turn around the palm trees....it looks like Goten is still a few 4 feet ahead. But Trunks is closing in fast. What do you think of this Bill?" Alex acted like a sports caster. " I think Trunks has a chance Bob. He looks very verry motivated...... Yes Bill. You do have a point... oh as they come to the shore line...it's....it's YES! Trunks tackled Goten." Then Alex ran down to have an ' interview.' " Trunks. If you would, Would you explain what happened?" Alex said, pretending to hold a microphone. " Yes, Tell her Trunks...every detail." Goten said, teasingly. " Yes..Well. Let me demonstrate." Then Trunks grabbed Alex flew about 10 feet about the water and dropped Alex into the water. She mumbled how she should get them back as she fell. Goten busted out laughing, and Trunks forgot and slowly went down and Alex got an idea. As she neared the surface, Goten saw this comming and tried to get Trunks's attention but was too late. Soon Alex had grabbed Trunks foot and pulled him under. Once under Alex stuck out her touge and dashed for shore. Trunks smirked and went after her. She got out and started running. Now it was Goten's turn to play sports caster. Trunks was actually having a hard time catchign up to her. She jumped over a few logs and crabs. Trunks didn't see a log, and went down. Alex looked back and started laughing. She turned aruond and Trunks followed. She saw the dock and ran.Then she stopped just before the end on the dock.....but Trunks didn't and he went running to the center then fell and went under.  
  
By now Hanna, Bra and Pan had sat up and started watching. " GO Alex!" All three girls yelled. Trunks finally surface and gasped for air. " She pulled a good one on you bro!" Bra yelled, as Hanna and Pan howled. Once he fully got air, he looked straight at Alex, now she was getting a bit nervous. " You little scamp." Trunks said once he got closer. " And what are you gonna do about it?" Alex said, backing up. " Come here." Trunks said as he rested his arm on the edge of the dock. " Why??" Alex asked, wonderin what was giong on his head. " Just come here. I won't bite." " Ok.." Then Alex bent down. " ok, when I count to three were gonna dash over to where Bra is and pick her up and throw her in the water...." Alex smirked. " heh. Excellent." Then Alex helped Trunks up. "ok.....one....two....three!" Then Trunks and Alex dashed over to Bra, picked her up and then threw her inthe water. Once in the air right before she went under she yelled," ALEX! TRUNKS!!!" Then she went under and Trunks and Alex doubled over laughing. Bra slowly walked back up. " Very funny. Go ahead laugh about it now..." Bra said then went back to sun bathing. Then Trunks and Alex high fived each other. Goten was still on the dock, staring down at the fish, trying to catch one with his hands. " Hey, come on. Get in." Alex asked the girls. " Not right now." They all said. " Your no fun."Alex said, and walked to her towel. Trunks walked over to where Goten was. " Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks said sitting beside his best friend. " i'm gonna catch a fish." Goten said snatching on. Then the little fish bit him " Ow. Stupid fish." Goten threw it back. " ha ha." Trunks snickered.  
  
" Ok, I guess I'll have to take these clothes off and just have a bathing suit on. Bra had all these ones hana liked. But this one will have to do." Alex said as she took off her t-shirt and shorts. She had on one of Bra's new bathing suits she hadn't worn yet. It was a dark blue one with silver glitter all over it. So every time the sun's rays hit them, it would shimmer. The top was like a tankeenie, but it was just the eeni. It showed most of her stomach, and the bottoms where like shorts but shorter, and tighter. She put some sun screen on and sorta sat there. Then she got up and walked slowly to the water. Trunks looked up and about fell over. His eyes follwed her every move. He had to put his hand on the dock so he wouldn't fall. Then his mouth slowly opened, " woah." Then before Goten could look up, Trunks shook his head. 'TRUNKS! It's Alex! Don't look....Don't Look....DON"T LOOK!' Trunks's inside told him. Then he finally didn't look. " Ooo! Look at the pretty snake!" Goten exclaimed as he slowly reached for it. " Ahh! Goten! Grab it!" Trunks said as he noticed it was a poisonus coral snake, by it's markings. " What? Whatever." Then goten grabbed it and put it on the dock and Trunks grabbed it and put his fingers on it's neck, but so it could still breath. " This things poisonus....how to kill it?" " Um..Blast it?" " No, you dummy. We're still on the dock. We don't want to demolish the dock." " Oh...then why don't you just throw it up in the air then blast it?" Just before this, Alex looked over and saw and got up and ran over there. " Trunks! Don't!" Alex yelled, running up the dock. " Why?" Trunks asked, now Alex was right behind him with her hands on her knees panting for air. " Just don't. Think if you were that poor snake?" " Oh...But it's poisonus." " Dosn't matter now handi t over." " We don't need it, around here." " Dosn't mean you gotta kill it...now hand it over Mister." Then Trunks handed over his victim and alex grabbed it and put her fingers on the snakes neck, Like The crocodile Hunter ( Steve Irwin, the guy in the khaki shorts....) does. " Time to have some fun, before I let you go Mr. Snake." Alex looked over to the girls with a smirk that Vegeta would be proud of. " Uh oh..." Goten said. " They're gonna jump 10 feet in the air.." Trunks continued. " Wanna watch?" Alex asked, petting the snakes body. " Sure, time for some excitment." Then they followed Alex. The boys set down on the beach towel while Alex walked towards the girls. " Hey, wanna see a cute little animal?" Alex said, hiding the snake behind her back. " What kind?" Hanna said, removing her sun glasses. "Um....I just found it." Alex said, saving her skin. " Ok, let's see it." Hana said, the other two sitting up. " Ok.." Alex said as she got infront of the girls, then she revealed the snake. " See! Ain't it cute?" " AHH!!! THAT'S A SNAKE!!!!"They screamed and jumped three feet in the air, and scooted back 5 feet once out of the air. " Poisonus at that!" Pan continued. ( Ok, since Pan has been hanging around the girls...they sorta rubbed off on her.) " You said you wannted to see it." Then the girls heard something and looked over and saw Trunks and Goten rolling on the ground, turning purple from holding in there laughs. They couldn't hold it anymore and bursted, then they howled as loud as possible. " YOU TWO WERE IN ON IT!?" The girls said, fying pan's magically apperaring in their hands. " AHH!!!" Both boys yelled and started running from their niece and sister. " You get back herre!" Pan and Bra yelled running after the boys. Alex looked up at Hanna, who was smaking the frying pan agianst her palm. " Funny huh? heh heh...Hanna....Hanna your're scaring me....Hanna! AH!!!" Then she got up and started running as fast as possible then noticed she still had the poor snake in her grasp. " Shoot! Ok, just a short detour." Alex said as she ran into the forest thing,spotted a tree and put the snake on a limb while still running. She ran out of the forest thing, Hanna still a bit behind. She ran faster and soon past Pan and Bra. The she soon caught up with Trunks and Goten. " Well, what are you doing here?" She asked, running beside Goten. " Oh, just running from some maniacs." Goten said, casually. " Yeah, you?" Trunks asked. " Oh, the same." Then Trunks saw a tree. " Ok, when we get closer, we're gonna climb up that tree to the tallest branch. ok?" " Yeah." Both Goten and alex said, Then Alex tripped on a log. " Goten get Alex!" Trunks said, stopping about 6 feet in front of the two. Goten picked up Alex and ran up to Trunks. He let Alex down and they started running for the tree. There they climbed up to the tallest branch. " Phew...that was close." Alex said. "REally." They looked down and saw the other three girls yelling. Then Alex, Trunks and Goten heard a crack. " Uh oh.." Alex said as they saw a crack in the branch. Soon they were infront of the girls. " Look.....Um....it was a joke...." Goten said. The girls just laughed. Soon frying pans met lavender and black hair. Then Bra,PAn, and Hanna walked back to where they were sunbathing. " Owww..." All complained, rubbing the fairly large bumps on there heads.  
  
Then they got up and walked back to the dock. Alex stopped infront of the dock. " Come on..." She said. Soon the guys caught on. " Ok....on three.....THREE!" Then they ran to the edge of the dock and jumped. Once mid air, " CANNON BALL!" All yelled and went under, making a fairly large splash. They soon surfaced. Alex started laughing. Goten had a fish caught in his hair and Trunk's was all in his face. Trunks went down and came back up, where his hair looked normal, but just wetter and flatter. " Um Goten. You've got something in your hair.." Trunks said pointing to the fish. " Hey! Get outta there!" Goten yelled and got the fish and let it go. But the fish didn't leave untill he got a bite. " OWW!!! IT BIT ME!!!" Goten jumped 10 feet in the air. Trunks and Alex started laughing. Soon they heard Bulma. " LUNCH....ERR....HERE'S A SNACK BEFORE DINNER!" Bulma said noticing the time was 3:00. Trunks and the other two swam up to shore and got up and walked on to the beach. They grabbed their towels and started walking back up to walkway. Alex and the other girls holding there clothes they wore down there over their bathing suits. Then halfway up, Goten stomach growled. " What?" Goten asked. All the other just shook there heads. They soon made it to the house and walked it. " Well, did ya'll have fun?" Bulma asked. " Yeah." All said, having there own opinions. " Well, go get dressed then, the food will be waiting for you......Vegeta has already ate." " Oh." Then they went to there rooms to get changed. Trunks and Goten were the first to come out. They both wore dark blue jean baggy pants. Goten wore a light grey short sleeve shirt with a dark blue long sleeved shirt under it. Trunks wore the shirt that said so many freaks, so litte circuses, with a white long sleeved shirt under it. They sat down and waited for about 8 minutes then Alex came out. Goten looked up and did a double take. "What? You-Did ya'll plan this?" Goten said. Trunks who didn't look up said, " Plan what?" " You two, your both wearing the same shirt." Goten said. " Huh?" Then Trunks looked up and saw that Alex was wearing the same shirt with a long sleeved white shirt under it. "What?" He said as he got up. " Dude! " Both said. " Belive it or not, we didn't plan this." Alex said when she sat down and started fiddling with her studded bracelet. Then Pan came out 2 minutes later. She wore a red tank top that had G.W.M.A on it and under each letter it wrote what it meant. ( a/n: G.irl W.ith M.ajor A.tidude) She wore a pair of short short's with it. She sat down, and looked at the two that looked alike. " Um....did ya'll plan tis?" Pan said, pointing to the outifits, that looked alike except Alex's jeans were flares, and covered her black shoes that she wore. " Nope, shur didn't." Both said. " Oh..." Pan said and waited. Soon Hanna came out. She wore a White halter tope with a pair of short shorts, her hair still down. ( she never went in the water...neither did PAn.but Bra did much to her suprise..hehe) Then Finaly Bra came out. She wore a sunset scene tube top with a pair of short shorts. Her hair down. Some how she quickly washed her hair and dried it. The same with Alex, except she very quickly put a bit of shampoo in it and a bit conditioner and it worked quickly and then she would just let it air dry straight. Hanna and Bra finally noticed the two look alikes. Trunks looked up. " Before you ask....no, we didn't plan this." " Oh, you just look exactly the same. " "Yeah, we know. But belive it or not we didn't plan it. We just have great taste!" Alex said with a smile. Trunks just smiled, agreeing with Al. " And we don't?" Bra said, playing along. " Oh, yes.. I just wouldn't wear it." " Ha Ha Ha." Hanna said, playing along with the ' joke'. Then they all walked down the hall to the kitchen.....  
  
A/N: Ok, How was it? I changed it from the original....then I acedentaly clicked the little X on the page and didn't save the changes so this is the second time I wrote the new ending...so I hope it is good. Thought I'd add some humor. well..R & R........ And those littel people in my head are yeling at me for making a stupid mistake....please help...... call someone...  
  
  
  
Ja! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey Guys...what do you think? Hope fully it won't take me 3 hours to do this chappy....heh.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anythign....NOTHING YOU HEAR!  
  
All of the teens sat at the table. Bra at the end where Bulma normally sits, then Pan to her left, the Hanna, then it was Goten, then Alex, then last but not least, Trunks. " Well, don't you kids look nice." Bulma said then she laid eyes on the twins. " My, Am I seeing double? Now, I told dad that looking at that regenerator would do something to my eyes." Bulma said rubbing her eyes. " Bulma, are you aliright?" Alex asked, after she got an eggroll. " Yeah, But I think I'm going blind..." " Why?" " There's two of you...." "What?" " Kami. Do you know that you two are wearing the same outfit?" " Oh, Yeah, we know. We didn't though." Alex said, looking over at Trunks, wanting an answer about his mom. " Well, That's good news....Well, I hope you kids like the food, Something new." All of them sorta picked a tiny bite with there forks. They took a taste then started chowing. " Oo, this is good Bulma." Goten said. " Yeah, ecellent." Pan and Hanna said. " Delicious!" Trunks and Alex said. "Mom, you amaze me." Bra said. Soon they were all done. " Well, glad you kids liked it." Bulma said, gathering the plates. " Yeah....Mum. Is there anything fun to do around here....besides the beach and video games?" Bra asked. Trunks was thinking the same thing. " Hmm....Well there's shopping?" " Oo! Yeah! Hey, ya'll wanna go shopping?!" Bra asked to everyone, overly excited. Trunks, Alex and Goten slumped down in there chairs and mumbled a no. " Definetly!" Hanna said. " Yeah, Let's go shopping." Pan agreed. " Ya'll aren't comming?" HAnna asked the three slumped ones. " Um....." they all said and huddled together. " WE don't have to go shopping. We can just goof. You Know, see how many things we can do with out getting in trouble. And if we do, just run." Alex suggested. " That sounds like fun.... I feel like just goofin today." Goten said. " Ok, Sounds exciting to me. I've always wanted to ride around in those plastic chevy trucks they have for 5 yr olds." Trunks said. " Ooo! ME too!" Goten agreed his eyes liting up like a childs. " I've always wondered what that was like." Alex agreed. Then they came apart. " Ok, we'll go." Alex said, both boys nodded thier heads. " Ok, Then lets go! The Malls waiting!" " Hey, Mom. How many of those moror bikes do we have?" ( You know like skate boards with handles and engines.... I can't reemmber what thier called.) " I don't know. You'll have to go check the stock." " Ok, Come on guys! We aren't gonna get far walking." Trunks said and got up. Goten got right up and followed. Alex the same and all of the other girls just cringed that thier hair was going to get messed up, but they followed anyways.  
  
" Ok....1....2...3..4...5...6..Great. We have enough." " Awsome! I always wanted one of these back home.... Mom always said it was too unsafe." Alex said, eyeing a black one with silver glitter and solid black wheels, on the bottom where lightin bolts that spelled, " Trained to Bust." ( ok, got that from a music video) " Ok, goten, which one you want?" Trunks asked his slightly dumb friend. ( ha! Slightly....heh.) Goten picked out a black one with flames paited on it, clear wheels, and it said Dumbstuck. ( don't ask) " Fits you nice." Trunks said, containing his laughter. " ok, just grab one you want." Trunks said, grabbing one that had lightning bolts on it and spelled out Super Sayian, and they had lightning bolts in the wheels, which made it look cool. ( ok, I dont' care if they don't make them like this....just say thier custom made...) Alex grabbed the one she was eyeing. Bra grabbed a dark purple on that was metallic and spelled Queen on it. Hanna grabbed a dark blue one that was metallic that had spelled, just Girlz on it. Pan grabbed a black one that was mettalic and it also had flames and said, Dangerous. ( it sorta ryhmed with Trained to Bust...sue me....ok..don;t sue me....I've gots no money!) " Ok, come on! I'm just itchin to see the clothes! Not to mention the guys!" Bra said, hopping on the board. Everyone followed suite and started the engines. ( ok, sounds to top dawg for these pint size boogy boards but oh well.) Then Trunks opened the garage door and out they came. Goten smirked and started doing little tricks on it, so did Trunks. Catching they eyes of some girls walking on the side walks and roads. Alex had did a few tricks on her skateboard and skates, she hadn't done anything on her bike yet. She smirked and joined the guys in with the tricks. After about doing it for a minute or so, it was like they rehearsed everything. Hanna,Bra and Pan just looked at them like, "How in the world can they do that. A few girls whistled at Trunks and Goten and yelled some things, Trunks and Goten just played along with it. Alex was getting the attention of a few guys on their skateboards. They'd do a trick and some how she'd out do them. She just laughed and left them in the dust. Hanna did a few tricks on hers, going around with Alex, you learn a few. Also from Sam, those two would go around outdoing each other. Well, Pan, Bra and Hanna had to sped it up a tinch to catch up with the speed demons. They neared the malls entrance and all three Alex, Goten and Trunks looked at each other, they all got the same idea. They rolled up the wheelchair ramp and rode the boogy boards into the mall and skidded to a stop in the mall. " Hey! You Kids! You can't ride those things in here!" A security gaurd walked up to the three. Outside the girls were capsuling theres. " Oh, Sorry Mister." Goten said, while Trunks and Alex did one of thier high 5's. " I don't want to see you kids on those in this mall. Please put them up. And respect the ruleS!" Then the gaurd walked off. " HAHAHA! Yeah right!" Alex said and started laughign then Trunks showed her where the button to push to capsuleize it, They all did and then came in the other three girls. " You guys almost really got busted." " Naw we didn't." Goten said waving it off. Then all started walking. " Ok, Which shop first?!" Bra asked excitedly. " How about we just start here and go from here." " Great idea Hanna." " Ok, You guys do that. We'll go this way. Just call if you need help." Trunks said as him, Goten and Alex walked the opposite direction, to the music shop. " Ok, C'mon Girls!" Bra then lead them to a shop like Claire's. There they went bonkers, and loved everything.  
  
~~ Music Shop ~~ " Dude! Look at the cd's!" Goten said and went looking. Alex wondered over to an electric guitar. A saleperson came up to her. " You like Guitars?" Then boy around the age of 16 asked Alex. " Yeah, I guess you could say that." Alex said, looking up at the blonde hair boy with Green eyes. " Well, you picked a good one. One of the best in the store." " No way." " Yep. Sure is." " Well, I'm here with a two of my friends and were just mainly looking." " Ok, Just ask one of our clerks to help if you need it." Then the boy went back to the cash register. " Hmm..." Alex said as she ran her fingers across the strings. " Trunks walked up to her. " Whatcha doin'?" He said, his hands in his pockets. " Oh, just gonna see what this things made of." Alex said as she put the sholder strap over her and saw if it was good. " Ok...Lets see.." Alex said as she placed her fingers on the guitar strings. Then she just started doing something slow, and easy. " You really can play." Trunks said, as she started speeding the pace a bit. " Ok, now for the real test....hehehe." " Like what?" " I'd hold your ears...." Alex said then smirked. Then she plug in the amps and put the volume on low, so it wouldn't be too loud. Goten by now was over by them. " What she gonna do?" Goten asked Trunks. " Give it a test." Trunks said. Then Alex started playing what sounded like a rock'n' roll melody. Then her smirk got bigger and she went all out, or as all out as she can do. Then she finished. " It's not bad. It's not the best." Alex said putting it back and turning the amps off. " Woah." Both Goten and Trunks said, as the manager of the music shop came stomping over to them. " Young Lady! Do have any clue what you are doing!?" " Yes. I'm testing you guitar, and my grade for is that It SUCKS!" Alex said, getting in the managers face. " Why I never!" " Hey, come on Al. Before we get banned." Trunks said, feeling a major word war comming. " Fine, I'll never come in here agian. And one thing you can't say is that I didn't play bad." Alex said right when the Manager opened his mouth. " Good bye!" Alex said, and followed Trunks and Goten out. Once out of ear shot they all busted out laughing. " Kami, that was good Al." Goten said. " Yes, not my best work but. Oh well, I got him royaly ticked!" Alex said laughing harder. Once everyone recovered people were looking at them. " what!?" Alex said, then all the people went on doing there buisness. " What stupid people." Alex said shaking her head. " That was really good, I mean you playing." Trunks said as they were walking. " Why, Thanks. Mom hated it when I'd do that. But I just couldn't help myself.....Oooooo!!! Look at the at the cute little puppies!" Alex said, quickly changing the subject, and ran over to the window. " Aww! There so cute!" Goten said, and ran over to it to. Trunks just gave a looked and walked over to them. " Thier soo cute!" Alex said. " They are soo adorable!" Goten continued. " Hey! YOu either buy or fly!" The clerk said, commign out of the shop. " Well, I guess we'll just fly." Then they walked off. " Hey! Look! Games!" Trunks said, as they walked over to it. They had the playstation 2 where you could play it and he walked up to it, and it had Grand Tourismo 3 in it. " Cool. I love this game." Then Trunsk started. Alex and Goten just watched. He'd been playing on it for 30 minutes now and there was a line of kids behind him. " I SAID I'LL BE DONE IN A MINUTE!" Trunks yelled back, all the kids just shuddered in fear. " Um, Trunks....maybe we should let them play." Goten suggested. " Yeah..." Alex continued. " Oh, ok.." Trunks then let the little brat play. Then they started walking all around. So far, Trunks and Goten have been approached by 21 girls and Alex had recieved over 80 glares from them, and Alex has had 5 whistles and 9 guys walk up to her. All getting glares from a lavender haired boy. ....  
  
~~ Bra, Pan and Hanna ~~  
  
" Wonder how much trouble they've gotten in to?" HAnna asked. " We'll probably never now...OO!! Karoke! Come on girls!" Bra said and they went to sing. After about 20 minutes of that, they got a bit hungry then walked to the food court. Not 5 minutes after they sat down, three guys walked up to them. Two were James and Jake ( bra nad Pan's crushes) and the other was there friend Scott Evil. ( sorry, only thing I could think of...no relation to Dr. Evil's son.. or Seth Green...) " Yo, hey. Pan, Bra. What are ya'll doing here?" Jake said, comming up to them. " Oh, um....um....shopping." Bra studdered. " Why, who's this gorgeous girl you brought with you?" Scott said. ( ok, hince the name....EVIL!!!) " Oh, This is Hanna Croft....um.....She just moved to the nieghbor hood last week." Bra said, thinking away to tell them who she was. " Hanna, this is Scott. Scott, Hanna." Pan said, but saying scott like poison. She'd dated Scott and he's just what his name is...Evil. " Hello, Hanna." " Hello. Scott." " so, how old are you? 16?" " Oh, no. I only 13." " No way! Me too!" ' That LIAR!' PAn said, but just let him have his fun. " Really... That's cool." " Definatly." While the were having thier ' interesting ' conversation Pan and Bra were talking with James and Jake. " Hey, Bra. I've gotta tell you something." Jake said. " Yeah....What?" Bra asked, completly hypmotised. " um, I just gotta tell you, That you are the most prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. And that I've had a crush on you for 2 years now." Bra's eyes got big. " OMG! I've had a crush on you for 2 years too!" Bra said. " Really.....Well, if I'm not being forward, would you like to go to the movies Saterday? Or are you just staying the weekend?" " Oh! I'd love to! And no, we're staying till school starts. " really, we are too. " " Cool..." Bra said. While this was going on....just to make a boring subject lest boring....James said almost the same thing to Pan. " Really! I'd love to go to the movies, Sunday!" " REally?" " Yeah!" " Well, I'm sorry...but we've gotta motor. My mom told us to be home by 5 and it's already 5:05. Well, I'll call you." " Hey! Do you have my number?" " No, I don't." " Ok, just dial: 584-5256. It's to a condo and don't worry if I don't pick up...there's alot of people staying there." " Ok, then I'll call. Bye Pan." " Bye James!" " Yeah, Bye Jake! I can't wait.!" " Yo Scott! Come on!" " Yo, I'm commin! Nice meeting you Hanna.!" " Yeah....like wise.." Then Scott went off. " Soo, what did you think of scott?" Bra asked. " Oh, Yes Scott. The big shot, full of himself, dude. Oh, I'll just say, that I hope I never see him agian." " REally?" Bra asked. " Good Hanna. Let me tell you by experience...that's not a boy you wanna date.." " Don't worry I won't." HAnna said. " Good. I can't belive what just happened!" Pan exclamied. " Yeah! I know!" Bra agreed.  
  
~~ Trunks, Goten and Alex ~~ Alex saw the little plastic cars they have for 5 years olds." Haha! Bingo!" Alex said, then ran nad jumped in one. Trunks and Goten followed suit. " C'mon I'll race ya!" Alex said, and all started racing around about 20 feet in diameter. Then the manager came out, yelled at them and banned them from his store. " Shoot. People have no sense of humor." Trunks said, " Tell me about it." Alex said. Goten just stuck his tougne out at teh manager. Alex yawned, then Trunks did then Goten. " I'm tired...." Goten said. " Yeah....there's nothign to do!" Alex said. " There is one thing....." Trunks began. Then he popped out his capsule, and threw it and out came his little boogy board. (I'm gonna call them that) " Wait... I thought that gaurd told us not to...... We'll get kicked out." " Yeah, for the day." " Well, Ok. Nuttin else todo. " Alex said then she adn Goten threw thier capsule's and out came thier boogy boards. " Well, come on." Then Alex went off, Trunks followeing then Goten. Alex smirked and did a trick and jumped over a little kid, and then the little kid started crying. Trunks also smirked and topped hers by jumping over some teenage girls yappin in the middle of the walkway. Goten was up with them, donig his own thing. But Everytime Trunks did something, would top it then trunks would top hers. Alex zoomed by a guard then Trunks, then goten did. " HEY! I thoguth I said NO RIDING THOSE BIKES OR WHATEVER!!!" " Well! We are!" Goten yeleld back, and all sped up. The gaurd then ran after them. " haha, Tubby can't catch me." Alex said then all turned a left. " Hey...Pan. Isn't that..." Bra said pointing to two guys a girl. " Alex, Trunks and Goten?" " Yeah." " They got bored.." Hanna said as they ran after them. ( they had thier bags in capsules.) Trunks jumped a ramp then Goten then Alex and all came to the front doors of the mall, the electric ones and the doors opened and out came Trunks, Alex and Goten laughign thier heads off and left the tubby security gaurd in dust. " There's only one way of catching up to them.." Pan said as she popped out her board, Bra nad Hanna followed suit, they passed the security gaurd and headed in the same direction they saw the other three go in. " Kids....never listen." The security gaurd said. " I need a donut." Then he walked back in. Goten, Trunks adn Alex slowed down and were going at a medium pace, when the other three girls passed them. The girls stopped and waited for the other three to get to them. Once there, " I don't belive you guys did that!" Hanna said, laughing. " Yeah, I thought that gaurd was gonna fall over once." Bra said. " Well, we got bored." Trunks said. " yeah, so.... we solved the problem." Alex said. Then they all decided to go home and they then rode home. When they got their they put the boards back where they were and walked back into the house/condo. " Well, back so soon?" Bulma said, to Bra. " Um....Yeah... we decicded to go early." Bra said. " More, like got booted out." Alex whispered. Trunks and Goten had to hold in thier laughs. "Well, did you three buy anything? " Bulma asked her son, Goten and Alex. " No, didn't find anything." Alex said. " Yeah. Al here tho can rock hard on the guitar. tho." Trunks said. " Definatly." Goten continued. " Really?" Bulma asked. " It's just a little hobby. I thought that manager was gonna expload tho." Alex said bursting out laughign. Trunks and Goten followed suit. Then they walked to the bedrooms and went to thier own. Hanna went to hers after and pan to hers and Bra then after they told Bulam what clothes they bought. Hanna walked in Alex's room. " Hey, Han. what's up?" " Oh, nothing really. Just was wonder..how much trouble did ya'll get in to?" Hanna sitting on the bed. " Oh, lets just say were banned from the toy store, don't ask, then the music store AND the whole e wing." " NO way." " Yeah." " Well, exciting. Hey, I was wondering... Wanna play the N 64?" " Sure." Then Alex got the controllers and they played Mario Cart. Goten and Trunks had came in to see what the commotion was and were sitting on the bed watching them. " Ok, Trunks plays winner!" Alex said. " Sure, why not?" " B/c I'll beat you!" Alex said. " Hey! I haven't lost yet." " Yeah, I know." Alex said, and passed Hanna for the 10th time.  
  
A/N: Soo? What do you think? I got the idea for them going to the mall and goofing off was from the music video" Complicated." Thought to put something different in it. And I'll tell you more about what the karoke thing.....sorry, but my hands are cramping up I've been typing or two hours, and my hands really hurt. Don't forget to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, Soo what did you think of the last chappy?Sorry if it was a bit boring..... And sorry that I've been slacking......writer block. I hope this one is good.....On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything! You hear!! NOTHING!!  
  
  
  
........ Alex's Room ........ " I told you, I'd beat you." Alex said, once she beat Trunks for the.....4th time in a row. " Yeah, Yeah. Begginers luck." " Oh, Is that what you call it? I call it skill." Alex retorted. " Oh, really. Skill? Skil?!" Trunks said then burst out snickering. " Yes, Skill." " Ok, you two. Don't start that agian." Hanna said, not wanting what happened last time. " Ok, we were just joking." " yea, and you both just joking the last time too." " Fine. WE'll stop. Soo, what did you do at the mall?" " Yeah, What was your fun filled day like? Was it like this? Shopping,shopping,shopping?" Trunks said, all girly. " Very funny. But, yes we did do alot of shopping. Actually that's what the first half was doing. While ya'll were running around like 5 year olds." " Heay! We resent that." Alex, Gotena nd Trunks said. " Well, before I was so RUDLY interrupted, then Bra saw a karoke thing and we did Karoke." " Oh, Lord help us all.... What ones did ya'll do?" Alex said, then dodged a smak from her friend. " Well, we all did..um...Lady Marmelade. ( yes they had that there, there are going to be some songs from our world in there...just call it coincedence.) Then we did..........what was that one....Oh, I can't remember then we all did a few more then bra did one by herself, then Pan then I did one. I did......Soak up the Sun...Bra did.....um...I'm a Genie in a bottle and Pan did...um...Respect.( by: Pink..=) I like that song...) " Sounds eventfull." Alex said. " It was. Oh! Do ya'll wanna hear?" " You mean, you got it recorded?" Trunks asked. " Yes, we did. And it isn't half bad. And all of ya'll are gonna sit here the whole time and I won't take that, ' I gotta go to the bathroom.' excuse or anyother half brained ones. Got it?" Hanna said. " Yes, SIR!" They all said and suluted. " Don't get smart." Hanna said and put the cd in the cd player. Then Pan and Bra walked in. " So, ya'll got a little party going?" Bra said. " More, like tortue." Alex just teasing. " I heard that, and we are't bad." " What?" Bra said, as Pan and her walked all the way in. " Oh, our cd from the mall." " Oo! Ya'll have to listen to!" Bra said. " And you two.....no tinkle tavern excuses, I gotta eat or my ears hurt..ect, ect." Pan said, to her uncle and friend. " Ok." Both said. " There." Hanna said as the cd thing closed and started playing.  
  
......10 minutes later, or two songs later........ " That's not half bad." Trunks said. " Goodd.." Goten continued. " I give it a.....9...so far." Alex said, getting glares from the other girls. Soon they cd ended and Hanna took it out. " That's really good." Goten said, all the girls looked at him funky. " What?" " Yeah, I guess we were wrong." Trunks said, Alex nodding in agreement. " See." Bra said. " We weren't gonna put on a cd if we totaly sucked. WE are that pathetic." Pan said. " Ok, you were very good." Alex said. " That's more like it. " Bra said. " KIDS!! DINNER!!! VVEEGGEETTAA!!!!!! YOUR ROYAL MEAL WILL BE SERVED IN THE MAIN DINING HALL, YOUR MAJESTY!" Bulma called. " WOMAN! DON'T YOU MOCK ME!" Vegeta said as he walked to the dinning room. Alex, Trunks and Pan ran outta her room, the Bra walked out to the kitchen, mumbling something. " Hanna....I dont wanna be weird or anything by saying this......but I didn't wanna say anything when Bra or pan was here cause I didn't wanna get on thier bad sides, Kami knows... but I just wated to say that you can sing very good." Goten said, with the famous son smile. ( Not the goofy one he always has....) " Why, thanks Goten." Hanna said as she gave Goten a hug. " Awww....ain't that cute! Well, your food's getting cold." Alex said, she had came back to give them the news that thier food was getting cold. ( I know what ya'll are saying: naw, ya think??!!) Hanna just glared at Alex, in return Alex just smiled and skipped back to the dinning room. Then Goten and Hanna walked to the dinning room and sat down. " Took long enough." Trunks whispered to Goten. " Just can it." Goten whispered back. Then Alex whispered something to her friend, who was beside her. " Are we falling for a big goof?" " Can it. and No." Hanna said, and took a bite of mashed taters. Bulma cleared her throat. " Kami, what now?" Vegeta mumbled. " Hush Vegeta. I was wondering, since there wasn't alot for you kids to do, that we'd go to the carnival? I heard it on the news today, it's just about a few blocks from here." Bulma asked. " Yeah. That'd be cool." Bra said. " Yeah, good idea. What you guys think?" Trunks asked, Hanna,Alex, Pan and Goten. " Sounds good to me." Alex and Goten said. " Yeah, same here." The other two girls said. " Great. then we'll leave around 10:oo in the moring? K?" " Yeah." All said, then Vegeta opened his mouth. " Oh, and The Royal Prince must see the attractions. It's the duty of the Prince of Vegeta- sei." Bulma said in a royal voice. " Shoot..." Vegera said then mumbled something. Once everyone one was done they all said there thanks and Trunks suggested going to the game room. They all agreed and went to the game room. " Why must I go? There's no need." Vegeta whined. " VEGETA! YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" " But..." " BUT NOTHING! YOUR GOING AND YOUR NOT GOING TO TALK ME OUT OF IT!" " Metaforcemommy." Vegeta mumbled and stomped off to the gravity room. " Big Baby." Bulma mumbled and then pressed the button for the robots. Then she went to watch soap opras. " Hm...OoO! Opera!" Bulma said and plopped down on the sofa.  
  
...... Game Room ......  
  
Hanna, and Bra were playing a game of air hockey. " Pan, I bet I can beat you at a game of pool." Goten said, challenging Pan. " Sure, uncle.....But I'll be doing the winning around here." " Sure, whatever." Goten countered as both grabbed thier sticks( can't remeber what therr really called.) " That's sounds fun? Wanna play?" " What? Pool? Yeah, Sure." Trunks said getting up. " The last time I played was at the skating rink with Sam and Shane, my cuz." " Really.." " Yup.....Say, you wanna make it interesting?" " How?" " Well.....lets lay some money down. Say...if I win, you have to give me 20 bucks and do everything I say for a week." " And if I win?" " And if you win, I'll pay you 20 bucks and do everything you say for a week." " Fine by me, Oh, and you better get used to calling me, your magesty." " Naw....you'll be calling me that." Not if I have anything to do with it." Trunks said and he broke. ( you know where you put all the balls in the triangle thing then you break...) " Ok.....5 ball in the corner pocket." Trunks said then the ball went straight to it's destination. " Good...but not great." Alex said. " Ok.....7 in the side pocket." Trunks said and made it agian. " Heh.....now....3 in the side pocket." Trunks said, but nearly got in it but, it hit the side and bounced back. " Like said, good..not great." Alex said as she looked over her choices. " Ok.. 2 in the right corner pocket." Alex said then made it. " 6 inthe side pocket." Alex said nad hit the ball, and made it. " Not bad..." Trunks said. " Not, bad? You're not bad. I'm great." Alex said as she made anouther hole. " Ok....4 in the left corner pocket." Alex said, but missed and scratched. " Dang!" " I say agian..not bad." Trunks said as he got the cue ball and placed it on the table.  
  
" That girls got a problem." Hanna said as she hit the puck. ( I thinks that how you spell it...) " What's her problem?" Bra said as she hit it back. " She's got a gambling problem." " What?!" " I mean,. not like that. I mean small gambling. Like pool games with friends, card games with friends and family, oh, and the outcome of a football game with anyone." " Trunks used to do that....but he got lectured and dosn't as much but still does. Lemme guess... if you don't agree they say, " Aww. your no fun." Right?" " Yup. I get that most of the time." " Same here." " Oh and if you win, they say you cheated or somethign right?" " Sometime Alex does that, but not all the time." " Yeah.." Bra said as she scored a point. " Hahaha!" PAn said as she won her pool game with Goten. " Yeah, you won. I couldn't concentrate." " Uh huh...." Pan sid. " I did." " I never said you didn't."  
  
Trunks had just shot the last ball besides the 8-ball in the pocket, he shot for the 8-ball but missed. " Oooo.... too bad." Alex said. " Like you can make it." Trunks said. " Yup." Was all Alex said as she looked from all angles, to see the best chance of getting it. " Bingo....Ok...8 ball in the corner pocket." Alex said and in went the 8 ball. " What?!" " Hah! YES!" Alex said doing a little victory dance, Trunks just stood there with his jaw hanging. " Aww... dont' feel bad Trunks. It's only for one week." " But. Bu-But-But.." Was all Trunks's mouth would alow to come out. " What's up?" Goten asked. " Oh, I just beat Trunks......I can't belive I have my own personal servant." Alex said puttin her stick up. " What?" " Oh, we betted that if I won he'd give me 20 bucks and do everything I say for a week and the same if he won." " Oh..Glad I didn't bet anything agianst pan.." Goten said walking over to the couch and sitting down. Alex then sat on the couch, Trunks finally snapped outta his trance walked over and was about to sit down. " Oh! Trunks. Could you be a dear and get me a coke?" Alex asked sweetly. " But..." " Ah ah Ah.." " Yes...Al-" " Ahem..." " Yes, your magesty." Trunks said and reluctantly walked back to the fridge. Everyone elese snickered. " Thank you." Alex said. " No problem...your magesty." Trunks said and sat down........  
  
A/N: Ok, yess this chapter is short, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Next chapter....What other things will Alex have Trunks do? And what will the Carnival be like? Next Chappy! Don't forget to review!!  
  
ja-ne! 


End file.
